


Kurodai Kinktober 2018

by kythen



Series: Kinktober Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coitus Interruptus, Corset, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Road Trips, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Somnophilia, Vibrators, Voyeurism, but it resumes not long after, daichi sitting on kuroo's lap, hot-dogging, kurodai is a lovey-dovey couple, love at first fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: A collection of kurodai smut oneshots for Kinktober 2018.





	1. Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with Kurodai Kinktober 2018!!
> 
> A quick note: Unlike last year, I don't think I'll be churning out 28 entries (who was I then), but I will do my best and we'll see how many we end up with by the end of October (or even beyond). I burned out pretty badly recently and new things have been happening in my life so I'm not expecting to be doing many of these. My base goal is 5 entries and then anything after that will be a happy bonus. Regardless, I hope that you will look forward to the exciting kinky entries I have in store.
> 
> Let's have a fun October! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧
> 
> The full list of oneshots that will be uploaded through the month of October can be found [here](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/178637830189/kurodai-kinktober-2018-masterpost) (will be updated as we go along).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Biting
> 
> Late night trysts during the training camp.
> 
> (Aka two boys 0 feet apart in a classroom at night because they're so gay.)

"Those look pretty bad," Asahi says as Daichi tugs his shirt off, stripping down as he gets ready to shower for the night.

A hard day of practice at the joint training camp has left Daichi as a whole bundle of aches and pains and all he wants to do now is to give himself a good, long soaking under a spray of hot water. According to their rotation, Karasuno was the last school to the showers today and Daichi feels like he had waited forever for their turn. Kuroo had most definitely rubbed it in his face as Nekoma went in for their turn, smirking at Daichi as he passed him in the hallway, and Daichi is going to get him back for that later.

"What does?" Daichi asks absently as he pulls down his shorts.

"Those red marks on your chest and neck."

"What red—" Daichi freezes with his shorts halfway down his thighs, suddenly remembering that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be taking off his clothes in front of his teammates.

He hadn't _checked_ since it was way too late by the time Kuroo and him had finally parted last night and Daichi had barely kept his eyes open this morning as he was changing. He remembers lips and teeth and the press of Kuroo's hot, hungry mouth as he sucked at Daichi's neck and chest but at that moment Daichi hadn't realised that Kuroo had been leaving obvious lasting marks in his wake.

"Mosquito bites?" Asahi asks sympathetically, his attention wavering as he yawns, obviously as worn out as Daichi. "They're pretty active in summer."

"Yes," Daichi says shortly, thankful that he doesn't have to explain what the marks on his body really are when Asahi has already given him a convenient explanation to latch onto. He is _extra_ thankful that Suga had gone on ahead of them or he wouldn't hear the end of this.

Daichi busies himself with folding his shirt with exaggerated slowness, taking the time to smooth out every crease until he is the last one left in the changing room. Then he steps out of his shorts and looks down at his body.

"I'm going to kill that cat," Daichi mutters under his breath.

\---

As soon as Daichi steps into the dark classroom, a lithe figure peels away from the shadows by the wall and drapes himself over Daichi, arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him close with easy familiarity. A hand sneaks down to his ass and Daichi suppresses a shiver as Kuroo starts kneading him through his shorts eagerly.

"You smell really nice," Kuroo murmurs happily as he sticks his nose into the crook of Daichi's neck and sniffs. "Fresh out of the shower, aren't you?"

" _You,_ " Daichi hisses as he puts a hand over Kuroo's face before he can put his mouth on Daichi's neck again. "You left lovebites on me yesterday!"

"Did I?" Kuroo slips a finger into the neckline of Daichi's shirt and tugs it away from Daichi's collarbone, peering down interestedly into Daichi's shirt.

"Yes, you did." Daichi gets ahold of Kuroo's cheek and pinches it hard, making Kuroo jump and drop Daichi's shirt. "I told you not to make it too obvious that we were meeting at night."

"But did anyone notice?" Kuroo detaches Daichi's hand from his cheek with a wince.

"Asahi did. He thought they were mosquito bites."

"Then I'll let the mosquitoes take credit for my work. I don't mind."

" _I_ mind. What if someone else actually recognises what they are?"

"Then I'll take full credit for them," Kuroo says firmly, his eyes glittering in the dark. "I'm not letting anyone else claim credit for them."

Daichi suppresses another shiver. Being this close to Kuroo is messing with his head, like it always does whenever they meet this late at night in an empty classroom with no one else around but the two of them. Daichi doesn't know how he let this happen, let Kuroo talk him into doing this, but it is thrilling and the things that he does with Kuroo always leaves him warm and flustered but feeling good.

"I thought we were supposed to keep our relationship a secret," Daichi mutters, ducking his head to avert his eyes from Kuroo, giving himself time to catch his breath before Kuroo steals it all away.

"Well," Kuroo muses, resting his chin on the top of Daichi's head, "I'm not entirely opposed to going public with it if someone finds us out. I like you a lot, Sawamura. Everyone's going to be envious that I'm dating you."

"You smooth-talking cat," Daichi mumbles. They haven't even done anything but Daichi is already burning hot in the places where Kuroo touches him—his arms around his waist, his chest pressed up against his, the wandering hand that trails down Daichi's back and cups the plump curve of Daichi's ass again.

Kuroo dips his head, his lips brushing Daichi's ear as he whispers, "You _like_ it when I smooth-talk you."

Kuroo nudges Daichi closer to him by the hand on his ass and Daichi lifts his head, his mouth parted as Kuroo leans down to kiss him. They don't have much time to themselves, considering the late hour and the early start they have the next day, so they have to move fast if they want to get anything done. Daichi slips his thigh between Kuroo's legs, rubbing it up against his crotch, and Kuroo moans appreciatively, keeping his volume down in the hush of the night surrounding around them.

Kuroo noses his way down Daichi's jaw, softly lipping the tender skin of his neck, and Daichi pushes at his shoulders warningly. "Kuroo..."

"I won't leave them where they'll show above your clothes," Kuroo promises, planting light kisses against the side of Daichi's neck pleadingly. "Please, Daichi?"

"I have to shower with my team," Daichi argues, even though Kuroo's lips feel far too good on his skin. "They'll see."

"Ask them not to look."

"Don't be unreasonable. What am I, a shy maiden?" The pinpricks of Kuroo's teeth graze his skin and Daichi catches Kuroo by the face again, his thumb tugging at the corner of Kuroo's mouth as Kuroo glances up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Why do you like biting me so much anyway?"

"Because you're nice to bite?" Kuroo mumbles around his thumb.

"Am I dating a vampire?"

Kuroo bares his teeth at Daichi and Daichi laughs, letting go of his face. "I think you're confusing me with the mosquitoes," Kuroo tells him. "I'm not after your cute butt for your blood, you know."

"Oh? Then why do you only meet me at night?"

"Sawamura. You've seen me in the day. Figuratively dying while running under the hot sun but otherwise alive," Kuroo huffs affectionately, pinching Daichi's ass. "I just like leaving lovebites on you."

"You have a biting problem," Daichi says tartly.

"No, it's not that. I like leaving them on you because it reminds me of what we did the night before," Kuroo admits, nuzzling Daichi's neck. "It's sexy."

"Sexy," Daichi deadpans.

"Very," Kuroo breathes against his neck and Daichi shudders, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thinks that Kuroo might be able to feel it where their bodies meet. "When I see them, I think about how lucky I am to be doing this, that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this." Kuroo rests his head on Daichi's shoulder, his eyes glowing a soft hazel in what little moonlight filters in through the classroom window. He smiles and for a moment, Daichi forgets to breathe. "I'm so happy that I'm dating you, Sawamura."

It takes a while before Daichi can speak and his face burns so hot that he thinks Kuroo would be able to see it glow bright red in the dark. He doesn't know how Kuroo manages to sprout off the most sappily romantic things Daichi has ever heard in all seventeen years of his life like it is nothing. It makes him want to curl up in embarrassment, knowing that it is all directed at him and only him. Kuroo makes him feel things that Daichi has never felt before and Daichi wonders if that is what it means to be in love.

"Me too," Daichi tells him, his voice coming out as barely more than an embarrassed whisper, and he clears his throat self-consciously, acutely aware of the way that Kuroo is looking at him, delighted, fond, and aroused all at once.

Kuroo kisses Daichi's neck again, keeping him pressed up against his body with an arm around his waist, and Daichi grips Kuroo's shoulders, not really pushing him away despite his previous misgivings about lovebites, turned into useless mush after the sweetness Kuroo had showed him. He is so weak to Kuroo and he holds on tight as Kuroo drags his lips down his throat, lapping at the dip between his collarbone before nosing his way down Daichi's chest.

Kuroo bites Daichi's nipple through his shirt and Daichi stifles a startled moan, arching his back and trying to lean away from Kuroo as he starts teasing the stiffening nub with his tongue. It always feel weird when Kuroo does that and Daichi isn't sure how he feels about his nipples being this sensitive to touch after Kuroo is through with them. They had felt tender and swollen under his hands while he was showering and Daichi had already been self-conscious after Asahi pointed out the other marks that Kuroo had left on his body.

A hand skims over the bare flesh of his ass and Daichi jumps. He hadn't noticed when Kuroo had put his hand in his shorts and he trembles as Kuroo dips his fingers into the cleft of his ass questioningly. They haven't done more than touch each other and jerk each other off but Kuroo had asked him, one quiet night, if Daichi wanted to go further than that. He hadn't been prepared then and he still isn't sure if he is prepared now even after searching it up on the internet. Having something up _there_ like Kuroo's fingers or his cock seems like a daunting idea and Daichi doesn't know if he is ready for that.

Kuroo seems to get it and he moves his fingers away, changing course and tugging at Daichi's shorts. Daichi lets Kuroo pull his shorts down his thighs, his cock springing free of his underwear, already hard just from having his nipples sucked on. Kuroo is hard too, the faint outline of his cock showing through his shorts, and Daichi reaches out to trace its shape with his fingers so that he doesn't feel like he is the only one being touched between them. Kuroo shudders at his touch and he smirks as he puts his hand over Daichi's and presses Daichi's palm flat against his bulge, thrusting into it suggestively.

"It's not my problem if you want to come in your shorts and underwear," Daichi warns him, flushing hard as he feels hot, hard flesh grind against his palm under the thin material of Kuroo's shorts. "I'm going to sleep first if you have to stay up and wash them."

Kuroo lets go of Daichi's hand, making a face. "As kinky as that sounds, I need the extra sleep. Besides, I want to do something else tonight."

Kuroo steps forward and Daichi steps back, letting Kuroo guide him backwards until his hip touches the edge of a desk. Then Kuroo lifts him onto the desk and Daichi startles as he finds a towel under him instead of the cold, smooth surface of the desk. Kuroo tugs at Daichi's shorts and underwear again, dragging them off his legs entirely, and Daichi suddenly finds himself with his lower half bare and sitting on some unfortunate student's desk.

Kuroo grips Daichi's knees and spreads his legs, without leaving time for Daichi to react, and Daichi doesn't even want to imagine what he looks like now, with his bare legs parted wide on a school desk and showing everything in between them to Kuroo. Maybe they shouldn't have picked a classroom to do this in, even if it isn't his school, he thinks faintly. He feels lewd, like someone in a situation straight out from an AV, and the obvious lust on Kuroo's face isn't making this any better. He is going to get fucked on this desk and then some poor unsuspecting student is going to sit here in the afternoon without knowing how their desk had been desecrated.

"Relax," Kuroo murmurs, stroking the inside of Daichi's knees soothingly. "I won't do anything you don't want me to yet."

"I don't even know what you're going to do," Daichi mutters rebelliously, fighting the urge to tug down the hem of his shirt to cover himself up. "You didn't tell me."

"What, you can't tell?" Kuroo smirks and then disappears as he drops to his knees between Daichi's legs. He raises one of Daichi's legs and puts his mouth to it, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin along Daichi's inner thigh. "Thankfully you wear kneepads."

"Kneepads aren't going to cover that up," Daichi groans, covering his mouth with a hand as Kuroo sucks and bites at a spot right above his knee with the full intention of leaving a mark.

"You're right," Kuroo agrees, taking his mouth away with a slick, wet sound, leaving a glistening, reddening patch behind on Daichi's skin. "Guess this means I should go higher."

Kuroo's hair brushes the inside of Daichi's thighs and the sight of Kuroo between his legs, his mouth so tantalisingly close to Daichi's aching cock, makes Daichi dizzy with arousal. He never thought that he would want this and he clutches the edges of the desk as he suddenly realises how badly he wants Kuroo's mouth on his cock.

The delicate skin this high up on his inner thighs bruises easily and by the time Daichi comes to his senses, Kuroo has already marked them with a smattering of lovebites and bitemarks that Daichi most definitely can't show to anyone. He looks up at Daichi with satisfaction in the set of his mouth, his reddened lips curved in a smirk, and Daichi _wants_ him.

Daichi delves his hands into Kuroo's hair, not even sure of how he wants to do this as he strokes and cradles Kuroo's head with his hands, trying to figure out a way to politely ask Kuroo to move his mouth to his cock instead.

"Do you want something, Sawamura?" Kuroo murmurs as he presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Daichi's thigh, glancing up at him through his lashes.

"Kuroo..." Daichi licks his lips, trying to find the words to voice his request. "Could you, uh..."

"What?" Kuroo prods, smirking up at Daichi as he starts teasing an unmarked stretch of skin with his teeth and making Daichi quiver above him.

It isn't as if Kuroo warned him before putting him on the desk, spreading his legs, and marking him all over his thighs, Daichi reasons with himself as he gives up on trying to form coherent words out of the haze in his head. He pulls Kuroo's head in towards him, his fingers tangling in the dark, messy strands of his hair as he guides Kuroo's lips towards his cock.

"You want me to suck you off, Sawamura?" Kuroo asks and Daichi almost moans out loud as Kuroo's breath fans out over the taut skin of his aching cock. Kuroo knows exactly what he is doing as he looks up at Daichi from between his legs, his eyes half-lidded and alluring. "How bold of you."

"It'll give you something else to do with that mouth for a change," Daichi retorts, catching sight of the lovebites and teethmarks already blooming all over his thighs. He won't be able to change or shower in front of anyone for at least a week all because of Kuroo.

"Can't argue with that," Kuroo chuckles and Daichi hopes that Kuroo knows what he is doing as he leans in to kiss the tip of Daichi's cock. He hadn't actually expected to score a blowjob from Kuroo—he hadn't even known that Kuroo knew how to give one—and now that Kuroo's mouth is actually where Daichi wanted it to be, Daichi suddenly has misgivings about it.

"Don't bite me," Daichi squeaks as Kuroo opens his mouth to take Daichi in, his hands pushing at Kuroo's head hard enough to shove him off his cock.

"I won't," Kuroo says, distinctively amused. "As much as I like biting you, I won't bite you _here_. Really, Sawamura, do you trust me that little?"

Considering that Kuroo had only added to the number of lovebites on Daichi's body right after being told off for doing so, Daichi is tempted to say yes. But he knows Kuroo, trusts him enough to let him do things to his body, so he relents, loosening his grip on Kuroo's head.

Lips engulf the head of his cock and Daichi inhales sharply as Kuroo inches forward slowly, minding his teeth like he promised to. Without the worry of Kuroo biting him, the inside of Kuroo's mouth feels intensely good, warm and wet as he takes Daichi's cock in deeper and deeper. Daichi squirms, breathing heavily through his mouth as he tries to keep quiet in the dead of the night, and he tenses up as the head of his cock grazes the roof of Kuroo's mouth, going dangerously close to the back of his throat. It feels good and Daichi trembles all over, slamming his hands back on the desk and holding on tight as he struggles to keep his hips still so that he doesn't thrust wildly into his boyfriend's mouth and make him gag.

Kuroo strokes the inside of Daichi's thighs, his thumb drawing a line through the lovebites on his skin, and then he sucks on Daichi's cock, his cheeks hollowing out. The sudden tight pressure against his cock makes Daichi gasp and his thighs tense up, fighting against Kuroo's hold as they threaten to clamp around Kuroo's head. He realises it too late, his head whitening out with the unexpected pleasure, and before he can warn Kuroo, he comes with a cry right into Kuroo's mouth.

Kuroo's eyes widen and he pulls back, coughing into his hand as he chokes on Daichi's cum. Daichi slides off the desk and slithers to the floor immediately, his legs weak and wobbly right after coming. But before he can hit the floor, Kuroo catches him by the hips and pulls him towards him, ending up with a lapful of Daichi as he continues coughing.

There is a smear of cum on Kuroo's cheek, his lips glossy with it, and Daichi wipes Kuroo's cheek apologetically, still breathing hard. "Sorry, Kuroo. I should have warned you."

"Don't be," Kuroo says as soon as he stops coughing. He hadn't hacked up anything onto the floor and Daichi grows warm with the realisation that Kuroo had swallowed it all down. "I think it went well for my first time since you came so fast." He leers at Daichi.

"Don't flatter yourself," Daichi huffs, pushing himself off Kuroo and trying to stand now that he knows Kuroo is fine. As he shifts around, Kuroo's erection pokes him in the underside of his thigh and Daichi sits back down in Kuroo's lap, suddenly and acutely aware that he hasn't done anything for Kuroo tonight while Kuroo had already made him come once and kissed his way up Daichi's thighs.

"If you keep squirming around in my lap and make me come in my shorts, you're washing them while I go back and sleep," Kuroo informs him.

"Good. I hope someone wakes up and sees you walking in with your dick just hanging out," Daichi retorts but he is already tugging Kuroo's waistband down and getting his hands on Kuroo's erect cock.

He has done this before so he knows how Kuroo likes it and he strokes Kuroo's cock from root to tip, trying to get him to come quickly, embarrassed that he had neglected Kuroo for so long. Kuroo moans appreciatively, his head lolling back as he watches Daichi work on his cock. He curls a hand around the back of Daichi's neck, making the short hair on the nape of Daichi's neck stand as he drags Daichi towards him and captures his lips in a kiss.

Daichi makes a protesting noise, his nose wrinkling as he tastes himself on Kuroo's lips, but Kuroo only deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Daichi's mouth. He tastes salty and weird and Daichi flushes as Kuroo slides his tongue against his, obviously trying to coat his tongue with his own cum. In retaliation, Daichi tightens his grip on Kuroo's cock threateningly and Kuroo whimpers, precum spurting from the tip of his cock. Kuroo eases off the kiss and Daichi continues stroking Kuroo, his hands sticky and slick on Kuroo's cock with the extra spurt of lubrication to help him along.

Kuroo bites Daichi's shoulder through his shirt, his mouth soft and teasing as he sucks on him, and there is a tightness to his body that tells Daichi just how close Kuroo is to coming. He presses his thumb against the slit of Kuroo's cock, dragging his other hand coaxingly up and down his length, and Kuroo shudders under him, his moans muffled as he spills into Daichi's hand.

Daichi lightly knocks his forehead against Kuroo's, looking up into glazed hazel eyes, and he can't help but tease a little because of how far gone Kuroo looks. He gives Kuroo's cock a little pat as he comes down from his orgasm and murmurs, "Good boy."

Kuroo's eyes flash, burning off the haze that had been there just a moment ago, and Daichi expects a retort or a pinch on the ass for that remark. What he doesn't expect is for Kuroo to surge forward, toppling Daichi off his lap and slamming him flat onto his back on the floor. Kuroo braces himself over Daichi, his hips lowered down between Daichi's bare legs, and Daichi's breath hitches in his throat as Kuroo's cock rides up between his asscheeks, dangerously suggestive.

Kuroo leans over to whisper in Daichi's ear, his breath hot against his ear as he asks, "When are you going to let me fuck you, Sawamura?"

Daichi burns, his thighs tightening around Kuroo's hips as he tenses up, his heart pounding and the heat stirring in his cock at the hunger in Kuroo's voice. Kuroo's cock is pressed right up against his hole and Daichi is mortified to find himself twitching there, as if anticipating that Kuroo would push it into him. He has seen it happen in the AVs he watched to get a sense for sex between guys, a puckered hole stretching around a cock. It looked like it might felt good and Daichi had tried to imagine himself in that situation, taking Kuroo's cock up his ass while moaning erotically the whole while. He doesn't know if he could do it.

Daichi blinks rapidly, a thousand thoughts flitting through his mind as he looks up at Kuroo. Braced above him, Kuroo holds his gaze for a moment, his expression unreadable as he looks back down at Daichi. Then he pulls back and gets off Daichi, tugging Daichi up by the arm and helping him sit up.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. We have to get up early tomorrow," Kuroo tells him, reaching over Daichi for the towel they left behind on the desk. As he gives Daichi a quick wipe down, he presses a kiss to Daichi's temple and looks into Daichi's eyes. "I was just teasing. I won't push you into doing anything you don't want to." He reddens as he pulls away from Daichi and starts cleaning himself up. "But think about it."

Daichi nods, his face probably as red as Kuroo's as he puts on his underwear and shorts. He has been thinking about it. There aren't many days left in the training camp and once the tournament starts they won't be able to see each other until they won their way up to the Orange Court. Daichi won't be able to see Kuroo for a long time.

It isn't that he _doesn't_ want to do it but the idea of doing it sends his thoughts reeling and spiralling down into uncertainty. Could he do it? Would he feel good? Would Kuroo feel good if they did it? After meeting Kuroo at night all throughout the camp, he knows that he likes how Kuroo touches him and that he likes to touch Kuroo back. He wants Kuroo to feel good when all Kuroo has ever done is pamper him and now that Kuroo is asking, Daichi wants to spoil him in return.

He just has to work up the courage to tell Kuroo that he is ready before the training camp comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... (the other entries will be unrelated oneshots but this entry will definitely have a continuation once I get down to writing it)
> 
> Next update: Day 6


	2. Sex Toys + Begging + Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Sex Toys + Begging + Orgasm Denial
> 
> Kuroo gets rough with Daichi.
> 
> (Houston, we've got a dom/sub situation here.)

It is too much as Kuroo pushes another buzzing egg vibrator into him, fitting it snugly in with the other—two? three?—egg vibrators already stretching him open. Daichi tries to focus on breathing but it is hard to when his breaths comes out in gasps and sobs, his chest heaving as he tries to think through the sensation of feeling so full and stimulated.

Kuroo tugs the wire attached to the vibrator taut and tremors wrack Daichi's body, starting from his hips and working its way through his entire body, as Kuroo drops the remote, letting it dangle down with the others already leading out from Daichi’s hole. Kuroo had wanted to tease and the settings on the vibrators had all been adjusted to different speeds, making Daichi writhe and squirm on the bed at the simultaneous sensations pushing at him from the inside. He wants to come, his cock already straining and leaking against the pretty lace panties Kuroo had put on him, but Kuroo pins him down by the wrists, bracing himself over Daichi as he keeps him flat on his back on the bed.

" _Someone_ looks like he's enjoying himself," Kuroo purrs, keeping his grip on Daichi's wrists tight, his lean, lithe body stretched out over Daichi's and keeping him in place. He is only wearing a pair of sweatpants and Daichi can't see if he is hard from here or if Daichi is the only one suffering from a painfully hard erection.

It feels like they have been at this forever, with Kuroo alternating between fussing over the vibrators in Daichi and teasing Daichi's nipples with his teeth and tongue. Daichi can't think when he is feeling this much, can't remember if Kuroo had jerked off to him or if he had the self-control of a saint, can't remember if the sticky liquid on his stomach is cum or lube. He just wants to _come_ but Kuroo isn't touching him where he wants.

"Do you think you might come just from having your ass stimulated?" Kuroo muses as he considers Daichi with a bright glint in his eye. "Should I just tie you up and leave you here and come back to clean you up once you've soaked through your pretty panties?"

Daichi shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes. He knows that Kuroo wants him to beg, even though Daichi had been resistant to the idea at first out of sheer embarrassment. But at this point of time, with his body pulled taut and tense and aching for release, Daichi thinks he would be willing to do anything, and Kuroo knows it.

"Kuroo, please..." Daichi whimpers, thrashing under Kuroo, his hips bucking as he tries to search for some kind of friction against his cock. He clenches around the vibrators in him, letting out another whimper as a blunt plastic edge presses against his prostate, buzzing sharply against the sensitive gland.

"Please? What do you want from me, Daichi?" Kuroo leans over and peppers Daichi's face with soft, sweet kisses, so different from the rough stimulation working him open below.

"Wanna come..." Daichi gasps, straining against Kuroo's hold, trying to free his hands to touch himself or touch Kuroo or do _something_ to make himself come. "Please... Kuroo..."

Kuroo tightens his grip on Daichi's wrists, keeping him firmly pinned to the bed, and Daichi whines in frustration, arching his back as he tries to meet Kuroo's body. In normal circumstances, Daichi would probably be able to throw Kuroo off him and flip him over without a problem. But now, the strength has been sapped from his body, coiled so tightly in an aching place within him that Daichi can't seem to exert any strength against Kuroo. He feels helpless pinned down under Kuroo, with Kuroo's gaze devouring him inch by inch, his eyes roving hungrily over Daichi's body from head to toe. It is embarrassing to be looked at like that and Daichi squirms, his toes curling against the sheets.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t come until I came first today, darling," Kuroo says, his voice low and sensual, gliding through his words like molten honey. "Do you want to help me with it?"

Daichi bites his lip, every inch of him throbbing with need as Kuroo releases one of his wrists to pull at the waistband of his sweatpants. So he is hard after all, Daichi thinks dazedly as he looks at the obvious erection Kuroo is sporting, his cock standing tall and thick as he tugs his sweatpants down.

“But your ass seems to be occupied so how are you going to get me off, baby?” Kuroo asks, reaching forward to tug Daichi's bottom lip away from his teeth. He slides his thumb past Daichi's lips and Daichi quivers, squeezing his eyes shut as another tremor runs through his body. "Wanna lend me this for a while?"

It isn't as if Kuroo is going to give him a choice in this situation and the both of them know it. Daichi nods frantically and Kuroo slips his thumb out, licking his lips as he lets go of Daichi and sits back, waiting. "Come over here then."

It takes a nudge from Kuroo before Daichi can pull himself upright, whimpering as the vibrators shift in him, the remotes dangling down and bumping the inside of his thighs. Lube soaks the underside of the panties as he straightens up on his knees and Daichi flushes, knowing that Kuroo had used the lube excessively for this very reason. Kuroo is watching him, not lifting a finger to help as Daichi shudders and drops to his hands and knees, trembling in place for a moment as he tries to adjust to the new angles of the vibrators in him.

Kuroo strokes Daichi's hair tenderly as he rises to his knees, caressing Daichi's cheek before he puts his cock to Daichi's lips. For a moment, Daichi thinks about jerking himself off instead, his hands free now that Kuroo isn't pinning him to the bed. All he has to do is slip them into the front of his panties and touch himself. But before he can do it, Kuroo wraps his fingers around Daichi's wrists like he had anticipated it and Daichi cries out as Kuroo pushes his cock past his lips and drags Daichi towards him by the wrists, fucking his mouth anyway.

Daichi chokes as the head of Kuroo's cock touches the back of his throat and Kuroo eases up, keeping his thrusts shallow as Daichi adjusts to breathing through his nose with his mouth full. Saliva trickles down his chin as Kuroo speeds up, taking control of the pace, and Daichi's knees slip against the sheets, his thighs clamping together as the additional stimulation lights every part of him on fire.

Daichi gasps, tasting warm, sweat-slick skin as it grazes his tongue, the roof of his mouth, his bitten lips, and he can barely keep his eyes open as Kuroo thrusts roughly into his mouth. Kuroo's eyes are alight, his motions wild and barely controlled, just holding back enough so that he doesn't gag Daichi on every thrust, and his gaze burns right into Daichi, looking at him like he wants to swallow him whole.

Whatever last strand of inhibition in Daichi snaps and he rocks his hips back and forth in the sheets frantically, clenching around the vibrators in him and milking his prostate for what it is worth, pushing the vibrating plastic toys through the numbing overstimulation that threatens to overwhelm him. Even the delicate lace on his panties feels like too much against his cock with the multiple sensations wracking his body and Daichi moans and moans and moans as he finally comes, soaking right through his panties like Kuroo had teased him about.

The only thing holding him up is Kuroo's grip around his wrists and Kuroo pulls his cock out of Daichi's mouth as Daichi slumps to the bed, his eyes fluttering shut as his body trembles in the aftermath of his violent orgasm.

"Daichi, you came already?" Kuroo chides, pulling Daichi flush against him and sticking a hand down his panties. Daichi moans weakly, his head lolling against Kuroo's shoulder as Kuroo handles him roughly, squeezing the sensitive head of his cock before moving on to his ass.

Kuroo pulls at one of the wires trailing out from Daichi's hole and Daichi keens, unprepared as Kuroo tugs a buzzing egg vibrator out of him and tosses it onto the bed. Kuroo shoves Daichi's panties down his thighs, his fingers already delving into Daichi's hole as he fishes out another vibrator, and Daichi quivers helplessly against him, his hands clutching at Kuroo frantically and his nails digging into his skin as Kuroo empties him out one by one.

His hole feels oddly loose without the vibrators crammed in there and Daichi flinches as Kuroo pulls the last one out of him. Kuroo keeps him cradled in his lap the whole time and Daichi sobs into his shoulder, his whole body limp and pliant in the aftermath of everything. His mouth feels raw where Kuroo had fucked it and his throat is sore from the desperately wrecked sounds he has been making. Even so, Kuroo lowers him back on the bed and Daichi can't resist as Kuroo flips him over and grabs him by the hips, forcing him onto his knees.

Daichi wails as Kuroo's first thrust fills him up to the brim, the warm, throbbing length of his cock so different from the inorganic buzzing vibrators that had filled him up before. Kuroo fucks him without holding back, his fingers hard on Daichi's hips as he drags him back to meet him and Daichi clutches at a pillow just out of his reach, trying to muffle the loud cries being pulled from his throat.

"Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo," Daichi mewls helplessly as Kuroo sinks his cock deep into him and covers his back with his body, pinning Daichi down into the bed with his weight.

Kuroo pants harshly in Daichi's ear, groaning loudly as he empties himself into Daichi, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of Daichi. Warmth spreads in Daichi's abdomen, sudden and fast, and Daichi's vision blurs with tears as he moans, open-mouthed and drooling against the sheets. He thinks he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning him over to check on him, but Daichi's consciousness fades fast before he can see the look on Kuroo's face.

\---

"Daichi?" Kuroo's voice permeates the fog in Daichi's head and Daichi comes back to his senses in gradual bits and pieces.

He is warm and wrapped in something soft, his head cushioned against bare skin and toned muscle. Daichi stirs, blinking heavy eyelids until his vision clears and he sees Kuroo peering down at him. A gentle hand strokes his hair and Kuroo presses a kiss to his forehead as Daichi wakes up.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kuroo rubs Daichi's shoulder soothingly through the comforter he is cocooned in, keeping his lips pressed to Daichi's temple. "Everything okay? You passed out at the end there."

Daichi stretches, working the kinks out from his body and moving his sore muscles under the comforter. He feels clean and dry so this means that Kuroo must have cleaned him up after he passed out and one side of his body is warmer than the other, which means that Kuroo must have been cuddling him the whole time he was out. His hole feels stretched and sore, but that is inevitable given what Kuroo had fit in there, and other than that, Daichi thinks he feels pretty good for someone who was just teased to the limit and fucked raw by his boyfriend.

"I'm okay," Daichi murmurs huskily, curling up against Kuroo and tucking his head against his shoulder, breathing in Kuroo's comforting scent as his eyes slip shut. He feels exhausted after what Kuroo put him through and now that he knows that he is safe and warm in Kuroo's arms, he can go back to sleep without a worry. "Sleepy."

Kuroo chuckles fondly as he pats Daichi's hip. "Of course you are. Go back to sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up again."

"Love you," Daichi mumbles, nuzzling Kuroo's shoulder purposefully, wanting to hear it back from him.

Lips press against his forehead in a gentle kiss, assuring him, coaxing him to sleep. "Love you too, Daichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that Daichi sleeps like the dead every time after they do something extremely kinky, seeking comfort from Kuroo and becoming extremely clingy whenever he comes to half-consciousness. After he gets a full round of sleep and Kuroo cuddling in, Daichi bounces back from whatever strain he was under during kinky time.
> 
> If Daichi doesn't get a full round of sleep and Kuroo cuddling in, he gets irritable and moody and feels his aches and pains all over acutely so they try to plan things only when they have a whole stretch of free time afterwards.
> 
> Next update: Day 11


	3. Hot-Dogging + Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Hot-Dogging + Public
> 
> Drastic measures are taken to cut costs for six guys on a road trip. Kuroo suffers for it.
> 
> (Those are some nice buns you got there, hun.)

When the six of them had decided to go on a road trip to celebrate their freedom from university and mourn the inevitable loss of their souls to the working world, Kuroo had thought that they would at least ride in comfort even if they couldn't afford style. But to compensate for the cost of everything else that this trip was costing them, Oikawa had made the executive decision to cut down on transport costs, meaning that he had rented a car made to fit five, not six guys well above 170 centimetres in height and their bags.

"Dai-chan can sit on your lap while we're on the go. The distances between our stops aren't that long after all," was Oikawa's argument and the logical part of Kuroo had immediately wanted to object.

But the cheap and stupidly smitten part of Kuroo had just nodded and said, "Okay." because he wasn't going to say no to cutting costs _while_ getting to cuddle Daichi at the same time. Daichi has sat in his lap countless times and not only does Kuroo not mind, he actively encourages it. He welcomes all lap-sitting involving Daichi. It was a win-win situation.

Or so he thought.

Half an hour into the drive, Kuroo gives up all hope of ever using his legs again. He can't feel them under Daichi's increasingly crushing weight and what is left of his thighs screams in agony every time Daichi shifts around on Kuroo's lap, obviously as uncomfortable as Kuroo in this situation. While Kuroo wouldn't call Daichi "heavy" to his face, there is a _lot_ of Daichi and Kuroo feels all of him weighing down on him and possibly cutting off the blood circulation to his legs for good.

"Sorry," Daichi mumbles self-consciously, squirming around on Kuroo's lap again and trying to redistribute his weight in a way that won't squash Kuroo, even though it is all the same no matter how much he tries.

"It's not your fault, Daichi," Kuroo grits out, assuring his boyfriend before he gets ideas about his perfectly appropriate weight. "It's Oikawa's."

"Hey, the both of you agreed to this," Oikawa protests from the other side of the car, looking unruffled and comfortable with nothing in his lap but his travelling bag.

"I can take Daichi for a while if you're really being flattened there, Kuroo," Bokuto offers from between Kuroo and Oikawa, patting his sturdy lap.

"No way," Kuroo grunts, wrapping his arms around Daichi protectively. Even if his legs don't make the journey, he isn't going to let Daichi sit on someone else's lap. It feels too intimate, having Daichi's butt so close to someone else's crotch, rubbing up against it every time he shifted around or bouncing up and down every time they hit a bump in the road. It is _indecent_ and the only person allowed to do _indecent_ things with Daichi is his boyfriend i.e. Kuroo. He had suffered through years of pining and moping and wooing to claim that position for himself and he isn't going to concede it, or Daichi's butt, to anyone else ever.

Daichi sighs but he doesn't say anything, only leaning forward and away from Kuroo to try to transfer some of his weight to his feet. The movement lines his butt up perfectly with Kuroo's crotch and Kuroo shudders as Daichi unintentionally grinds down against a _very_ sensitive part of his groin. He thought he had lost all feeling in his lower half so the accidental stimulation comes as a surprise, jolting through the numbing pain taking hold of Kuroo's body.

Maybe it is because Kuroo had been thinking of Daichi's butt in _that_ way and now that he has started, he can't stop. Every little bit of movement from Daichi sparks off an answering sensation in Kuroo's groin and he clenches his fists by his sides, looking out of the window as he desperately prays for his cock not to react. He hopes that the blood circulation in his lower half had been sufficiently cut off, his cock sufficiently smothered enough that it won't even _think_ about hardening under his boyfriend's ass while they are in a carful of people.

The car rides over a speed bump and Kuroo bites down on a whimper as Daichi bounces on his cock, his ass feeling way too good against him. Daichi fidgets on Kuroo's lap, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position after the speed bump had knocked him askew, and Kuroo slaps a hand over Daichi's thigh to stop him from moving. Daichi looks back at him, apologetic and concerned until the beginnings of something hard and hot starts to poke at him from underneath and he narrows his eyes at Kuroo.

Kuroo flushes hot in embarrassment. It isn't like he means to pop a boner in the most uncomfortable situation in the world, with four other guys with them in a stuffy and cramped car while he slowly loses all feeling in his legs. Nothing about this is even remotely sexy—except for Daichi's butt in his lap and the juddering of the car under both of them that his unrefined cock seems to take as Daichi giving him an impromptu lapdance. Mortified, Kuroo encircles Daichi's waist with his arms and pulls him back against him securely. If he can't stop himself from getting hard, he should at least make sure that none of the other guys can see it.

"Ugh, gross." Bokuto wrinkles his nose at both of them and Daichi tenses up against Kuroo just as Kuroo's heart leaps into his throat. "Guys, they're cuddling right beside us."

"Starting to appreciate your seating arrangement a little more, aren't you, Kuro-chan?" Oikawa says smugly and Kuroo thinks that if he doesn't push Oikawa into at least one body of water on this road trip, Daichi might actually do it instead. And he won't let Oikawa come up for air.

"There's a rest stop coming up soon if any of you need a toilet break or need to stretch your legs," Moniwa puts in from the front of the car hurriedly, sensing the rising tension behind him.

"Kuroo, you should do some leg stretches so that you don't get cramped up after having Sawamura sitting on you for so long," Ushijima adds helpfully from the driver's seat, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'll do that," Kuroo mumbles faintly, keeping his nose pressed to the back of Daichi's neck and his eyes squeezed shut as he prays for strength. "I actually really need to go."

"Sure you do," Daichi mutters, keeping as still as possible on Kuroo's lap, and Kuroo pinches him on the thigh just for that.

\---

"We should meet back here in fifteen minutes," Ushijima says as he pulls into the parking lot.

"Sounds great," Daichi says quickly and Kuroo makes a faint noise from where he is adhered to Daichi's back, sweating profusely as he tries to keep his mind off his nether regions.

He can't tell if he has stopped feeling entirely or if he is feeling _too much_ between his dead legs and the erection he has been sporting for the past few minutes. He just hopes that he hadn't come in his pants without knowing because that would mean that Kuroo would have to drop out of this road trip and bury himself in shame. The other guys file out of the car one by one and Daichi opens the car door, easing himself off Kuroo's lap and blocking Kuroo from sight.

"You guys go ahead," Daichi calls. "I don't think Kuroo can't move his legs yet."

Left to themselves, Daichi looks down at Kuroo, exasperated and sympathetic all at once.

"This was a bad idea," Kuroo croaks, prodding at his tense thighs tentatively and resolutely ignoring the obvious bulge in the front of his pants.

Daichi sighs and squats down to massage Kuroo's calves, helping him to rub feeling back into them. "We never should have agreed to one of Oikawa's stupid plans. I'll call for another rental car. You obviously can't survive another ride like that."

Kuroo agrees. He doesn't care how much he needs to fork out, he would do it if it meant keeping the use of his lower half past this road trip. At this point of time, he can't tell which hurts worse, his legs or his cock, and he whimpers in pain as Daichi tries to revive his legs.

"Daichi," Kuroo gasps as he starts feeling his legs again. With Daichi squatting down between his legs and groping every inch of them, his cock throbs painfully as it reminds him of all the pressure trapped in it, ready to be released if Daichi were to just brush against it. "Do you think you could just—"

"Not here," Daichi hisses, his movements becoming more urgent as he pounds the muscles in Kuroo's legs.

"I think I'm going to die," Kuroo moans as Daichi stretches out his legs.

"If you come here, you're definitely going to die if any of the others come back," Daichi tells him and stands, pulling Kuroo to his feet.

Thanks to Daichi, Kuroo actually stays on his feet even though his legs twinge at the effort and he is dazed as Daichi drags him towards the rest stop by the hand, keeping close enough to block the situation in Kuroo's pants as they make a beeline for the washroom. Daichi bundles Kuroo into the farthest cubicle from the front door and Kuroo almost sobs in relief as Daichi backs him against the door of the cubicle and unzips his pants. His erection springs free from his underwear, a hard, angry red from being denied for so long and Daichi doesn't hesitate before wrapping his fingers around it, dragging his hand down Kuroo's length in a pulling motion.

Kuroo moans loudly, his voice echoing off the washroom walls, his head lolling back against the door. He can't remember if there had been anyone else in here with the both of them but he doesn't care, not when Daichi is touching him like that. He thrusts into Daichi's hand eagerly, wanting to come quickly after all stimulation without release. But even with Daichi helping him with it, the relief doesn't come, his cock still hard and hurting after being touched.

Daichi grabs Kuroo's butt and it takes Kuroo a while to realise that Daichi is looking for his wallet, not just groping him to make it sexy. Daichi's hand on him slows as he digs a lube packet out of Kuroo's wallet one-handedly, ripping it with his teeth as he dumps the contents all over Kuroo's cock. His motions go smoother after that, slicker with the help of the lube, and he grunts softly with the effort of jerking Kuroo off.

Kuroo encircles Daichi's back with an arm, bringing him in close to feel the press of his body against his and to push his nose into his hair and breathe in deeply, his hips slamming against the cubicle door and rattling it on its hinges as he bucks into Daichi's hand. He doesn't know how long it has been, whether or not their fifteen minutes are up and if the other guys are waiting for them at the car.

"Daichi, Daichi," Kuroo groans as Daichi pushes him up against the door. He reaches a hand around to squeeze Daichi's ass, to feel its familiar curve under his palm, to knead it and feel its generous give under his fingers. It had probably cursed his dick the moment Daichi sat on him and Kuroo thinks that he won't be able to come unless he uses Daichi's ass to get off.

"You are _not_ putting it in me here," Daichi grunts as he tightens his grip on Kuroo's cock.

"I won't," Kuroo gasps, writhing against the door as he fumbles with the button and zip on Daichi's pants. "I just need you to be good to me for moment. Just to help me come so that we can get back on the road. Please, Daichi?"

Daichi glances down at his hand, his eyebrows knotting in frustration at the unchanged situation in Kuroo's pants, and Kuroo wants to tell him that it isn't his fault that his cock greatly preferred Daichi's ass to his hand. In normal circumstances, Kuroo would even say that Daichi gives excellent handjobs when he puts his mind to it. But just for today, all he has on his mind is Daichi's ass after having it on his lap all this time.

Daichi scowls as Kuroo drags his pants down his thighs and Kuroo bites down on a smirk as he sees the half-mast that Daichi is sporting. Apparently, he wasn't the only one affected by their ride and he wonders when Daichi was going to let him know about it. Daichi doesn't protest as Kuroo turns him around to face the wall and Kuroo licks his lips as he steps forward and slides his cock up the cleft of Daichi's ass.

His lube-slick cock rides up Daichi's ass in a perfect thrust, fitting between his cheeks so well that Kuroo thinks dreamily about how it belongs there. The tips of Daichi's ears turn a bright red as Kuroo bucks his hips back and forth, letting his cock slide obscenely between his cheeks. He thinks he can come now like this and he gets both his hands on Daichi's cheeks and squeezes, sighing loud in relief as he starts to spurt against Daichi's back.

Daichi trembles, his hand splayed against the cubicle wall, and Kuroo hikes the back of Daichi's shirt up so that he doesn't stain it. His orgasm feels twice as long as usual, the amount of cum bursting from the tip of his cock seemingly even more than usual, and Kuroo watches with dazed eyes as it splatters all over Daichi's lower back. It drips between Daichi's asscheeks, collecting in the dip of his lower back, smeared all over his skin as Kuroo pulls back, and Kuroo shivers at the mess he made of Daichi.

He expects Daichi to turn around and be mad at him for it, but Daichi is oddly silent, apart from the muffled panting sounds that had started coming from him the moment Kuroo started thrusting against him. Without his desperation clouding his head, Kuroo realises that Daichi is jerking himself off with one hand around his cock, the same way he had tried to get Kuroo off just now.

Kuroo wants to help him along, just as Daichi had helped him, and he braces himself over Daichi's back, leaving just enough of a gap so that he doesn't get cum all over the front of his shirt. Daichi probably doesn't need his help in the front so Kuroo cups a pert asscheek, sliding his hand through the mess decorating Daichi's back and slipping two fingers into the cleft of Daichi's ass. It is easy enough to push his middle finger into Daichi's hole with how familiar Kuroo is with doing it and he grazes his fingertip against Daichi's prostate, massaging it firmly once he locates it.

"Kuroo, I told you... _nnnnnn_..." Daichi's legs buckle as Kuroo fingers him expertly, knowing exactly how Daichi likes his prostate to be played with. Daichi's forearm slams against the wall as he fights to keep upright and Kuroo slips a second finger into his hole, rubbing teasing circles against his prostate and sliding his fingers in and out to let him feel the friction.

Daichi moans, still trying his best to keep his voice down even though anyone with ears could tell that they were fucking in the washroom cubicle, and he arches his back, grinding back against Kuroo's fingers consciously or subconsciously as he continues stroking his cock with quick, firm tugs. Kuroo's only regret is that he hadn't been able to makes Daichi come on his cock this time but the cute muffled sounds that Daichi makes as he comes and the way he tightens up deliciously around his fingers make him smirk as he fingers his boyfriend's ass thoroughly, coaxing him through his orgasm.

Daichi pants, his harsh breathing abruptly loud in the silence around them, and Kuroo leans in to kiss him chastely on the nape of his neck. Looking over Daichi's shoulder, Kuroo sees that Daichi had painted the wall before him the same way Kuroo had done with his back, the washroom cubicle looking absurdly disastrous after the both of them were done with it. Daichi won't let them leave without cleaning it all up and Kuroo won't let Daichi leave with his back looking like that.

His phone starts to buzz in his pocket.

\---

" _Finally_." Oikawa rolls his eyes as the both of them come into view, pushing himself away from where he had been leaning against the side of the car. "God, I thought you guys would take forever in there."

"I hope the both of you washed your hands," Ushijima remarks and Kuroo thinks that he might quit this road trip after all to bury himself in shame.

Moniwa won't even look them in the face, his face burning a bright scarlet colour, and Kuroo doesn't know which one of them is more embarrassed.

"Did you guys take a dump or something?" Bokuto complains, getting up from his squat. "You took _forever_. We've been waiting here for _hours_."

 _"Who's going to tell him?"_ Oikawa mouths at Kuroo behind Bokuto's back and Daichi silences that conversation with a stony shake of his head.

"While it wasn't hours, it was a fair bit of time so I called for alternate arrangements to our current uncomfortable situation," Ushijima continues like nothing had transpired in between his previous utterance and his current one. "Another rental car should be arriving soon."

"Oh. I forgot to do that," Daichi murmurs at Kuroo.

"What, do you have a problem with my decisions?" Oikawa bristles, stepping up to face an impassive Ushijima.

"Well, yeah," Bokuto interjects, waving his hands as he gets in between Oikawa and Ushijima, forcing them apart with casual ease. "Making Daichi sit on Kuroo for the whole ride was obviously so uncomfortable that you gave them both bowel problems."

"I'm gonna tell him," Oikawa says, swivelling his head in Bokuto's direction and looking at Kuroo pointedly over Bokuto's pointed hair. "Someone's got to clue the poor guy in if he's going to be sitting next to you two nymphomaniacs the whole time."

"Don't you _dare_ —" Daichi storms forward, his fists balled up at his sides, and Kuroo doesn't know if he should be alarmed or aroused.

"Guys, I think that might be our car," Moniwa calls out with obvious relief in his voice as a car pulls into the closest empty lot near them.

Kuroo catches Daichi by the hand and tows him towards the new arrival, which definitely looks more spacious than their current ride. "I'll go check," Kuroo says brightly as he wraps Daichi in his arms and walks him forcibly away from Oikawa.

"Ugh, they're cuddling again," Bokuto groans from behind them.

Oikawa answers him immediately, "Oh, they were definitely doing more than cuddling—"

"Do you think they would notice if we drove away in the new car and left them behind?" Daichi mutters as he frees himself from Kuroo's hold, slipping his hand into Kuroo.

"I'll get our bags," Kuroo promises.


	4. Prostitution/Sex Work + Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Prostitution/Sex Work + Corset
> 
> Kuroo hires Daichi for sex.
> 
> (Fellas, is it gay to fall in love with someone you just went balls deep into?)

The room is dim but not completely dark as Daichi lets himself in and shuts the door behind him, his eyes adjusting to the gloom gradually. It isn't the fanciest place for this but it is workable and his customer is bearing the full cost of it after all.

"Tell me your name," a man's voice says from the bed and Daichi looks towards the source of the voice.

His customer this time has a handsome figure, long legs stretched out before him as he sits on the edge of the bed and a lean torso with fine muscles that Daichi can make out even in the dim. He wears only a pair of sweatpants, his chest and feet bare as he waits for Daichi on the bed, and Daichi can smell the faintest whiff of soap and shampoo in the air.

Handsome _and_ hygienic. While most of his customers have been decent people, Daichi always appreciates it when someone actually cleans up before meeting with him. Just because he has sex for a living doesn't mean that they could just forego all niceties around him.

"Daichi," he tells the man, pulling off his messenger bag and looking around the room for someplace to put it. "And you're Kuroo?"

"That's me," Kuroo confirms. He hasn't looked away from Daichi since he entered the room and Daichi is used to that, being scrutinised by customers once they meet him in person. He likes to think that he looks like his photo in the database and most people don't usually complain once he starts. "Hey, you're cuter than your photo."

"Thanks," Daichi replies, faintly amused. He has no idea how Kuroo managed to make out his face in the dim and he glances in Kuroo's direction, trying and failing to see what he looks like. "So what would you like me to do?"

"Mm," Kuroo hums and Daichi finds that he likes the sound of Kuroo's voice, light and teasing with just a hint of arousal under the surface. "Take off your clothes. There's a chair there that you can put your things."

Daichi obeys him, finding the chair easily enough and putting his messenger bag on it. He takes off his clothes, acutely aware of Kuroo's eyes on him as he strips out of his hoodie and pants, folding them neatly and stuffing them in his bag. Kuroo whistles lowly as Daichi reveals the outfit he has on underneath, a tight black corset cut off just below his pecs that clinches his waist attractively, pretty little lace panties that show all his best assets to anyone looking, and a pair of sheer stockings that hug his legs in a way that someone had once called "deliciously", securely attached by a pair of garter belts. He steps out of his sneakers and he would change into heels but Kuroo had said that he could leave it off if he wanted since he intended to spend most of the time in bed and Daichi had taken him up on that.

He takes a bottle of lube out of his bag, his favoured brand, and leaves the condoms. Then he pads over to Kuroo on stockinged feet, soaking in Kuroo's riveted attention as he approaches the bed.

"Cute _and_ sexy," Kuroo says approvingly and he scoots back onto the bed, motioning for Daichi to climb onto him.

The lamp lights on either side of the expansive bed are switched on and as Kuroo positions himself in the middle of the bed, Daichi is pleasantly surprised to find sharp hazel eyes in a handsome angular face looking back at him. Kuroo's hair is swept up in a mass of soft spikes, one side of his fringe falling rakishly over the left side of his face. A smirk completes his look, one corner of his lips lifted approvingly as he drags his gaze down Daichi's body, and Daichi's blood rushes in excitement at the obvious lust in Kuroo's eyes.

He feels like he is going to have a good time as he kneels above Kuroo, sitting in his lap and letting Kuroo touch him all over, with his hands on Daichi's chest and thighs and ass, just squeezing lightly and exploring in fascination.

"You're not so bad yourself," Daichi murmurs, keeping his voice low and sultry as he looks at Kuroo flirtatiously through his lashes.

"Thanks, I try," Kuroo says, smirking, and he tilts his face up, obviously eager to get started. "Can I have a kiss?"

Daichi leans in and presses his lips to Kuroo, sighing in pleasure as Kuroo opens his mouth at his touch, experienced and responsive to him. He lets Kuroo slip his tongue into his mouth, taking control of the kiss, and he scoots forward on Kuroo's lap, pressing his ass flush against Kuroo's bulge and giving him the option of grinding against him if he wants. Kuroo palms Daichi's ass, his hand hot and heavy on Daichi's supple cheek, and he rocks up against Daichi, grinding his bulge between Daichi's asscheeks languidly.

Daichi moans, showing Kuroo how much he likes it, and he shivers for real as Kuroo's fingers dance over his nipples, brushing over the stiffened nubs. Kuroo ravages Daichi's mouth thoroughly, kissing and nipping his bottom lip, and Daichi feels a little lightheaded as Kuroo gropes his ass and chest, touching him all over like can't take his hands off him.

Then, Kuroo abruptly pulls away, leaving Daichi panting in the sudden absence of his mouth. He nudges Daichi upwards and Daichi rises to his knees, straddling Kuroo's lap instead of sitting on him. The bulge in Kuroo's pants has grown, but not enough that he is sporting a full erection. Kuroo sees him looking and smirks. He slaps Daichi on the ass playfully and says, "Finger yourself for me."

Daichi reaches for the lube he left to the side, rolling it between his palms as he tilts his head coyly and asks, "So you want a show?"

"I want to see you feel good," Kuroo says. "Can you come just from your fingers?"

"For you? Sure, I can," Daichi croons and he uncaps the lube, pouring it into his palm.

He coats his fingers with it, getting them good and slick before bringing them to the underside of his ass. The barest scrap of silk covers his hole and Daichi nudges it aside, pressing his fingertip to the puckered entrance and circling it teasingly, looking up to make sure that Kuroo is watching him.

Kuroo is, his gaze so heated that Daichi thinks his skin grows warmer just from being looked at, and he puts both hands on Daichi's asscheeks, helping him by spreading them apart. Daichi doesn't hesitate and he slides his middle finger in past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. He is still loose and relaxed after doing this often enough and even if they don't usually ask him to prep himself, he knows how to do it and exactly where he likes it. He pushes his finger in and out of himself, clenching around it and moaning expressively, fluttering his lashes like it is a big deal to take a single finger up his ass. He bites his lip as he adds a second finger into himself, whimpering at the stretch, guessing the sounds that Kuroo would like him to make.

Kuroo had called him cute the first time so Daichi goes for that, making soft, needy noises in his throat as he fingers himself, carefully avoiding his prostate to drag it out for as long as he needs. His cock starts to stir in his tight lace panties and Daichi half-wishes that he could palm it, just to take the edge off himself. Instead, he indulges himself by running a fingertip over his prostate and moaning as soon as he touches it, letting his hips jerk instinctively as the pleasure zings through him.

"You like it up your ass, don't you?" Kuroo murmurs, his eyes bright as he licks his lips, his gaze alternating between Daichi's face and his hand between his thighs.

"It feels good," Daichi whines breathlessly as he pushes a third finger into himself.

It _is_ starting to feel good for him and Daichi bucks his hips down, fucking himself back on his fingers. Three fingers is a comfortable fit for him and he shows Kuroo how well he can take it, his hole nice and relaxed as he fingers himself. His cock strains in his panties, forming an obscene bulge in the delicate lace, and he ignores it to focus on the stimulation in his ass. If Kuroo wants him to come just by fingering himself, Daichi can do it for him, even if it takes a little bit more self-indulgence.

He massages his prostate greedily, putting all three of his fingers to good use as he rubs the swollen gland without letting up. A shudder runs through his body and Daichi lets himself move with it, flexing his muscles and tossing his head back as he moans without holding back. His hips gyrate in the air, his thighs tensing as he forces himself to stay on his knees, and Kuroo's hands drift to his thighs, touching the thick muscle there reverently.

"Are you going to come?" Kuroo asks, stroking Daichi's thighs, his eyes never leaving Daichi.

"Yes," Daichi moans and he means it. He just needs one more push and then he will come, regardless of whether he touched his cock or not.

Kuroo's hand skims up Daichi's thigh, curving around to move in between Daichi's legs, and Daichi shudders as Kuroo pushes a questioning finger in with Daichi's three fingers, stretching Daichi out to his limit.

"Keep fingering yourself," Kuroo orders him.

Daichi moves his fingers, gasping and feeling too tight with the addition of Kuroo's finger in him. It throws off his rhythm, disrupting the steady thrusting of his three fingers in him, and Daichi sways on his knees, spreading his legs wider as he tries to accommodate the extra finger. He bends over, putting a hand on Kuroo's shoulder to steady himself as he bucks back against his fingers, hyperaware of how full he feels. Kuroo's finger follows the motion of his other three fingers and Daichi can't help himself from clenching down around the fingers in him, moaning and shaking as Kuroo locates his prostate and starts massaging it.

Daichi comes, soaking right through his panties, and he whimpers as Kuroo palms his sensitive cock roughly through the lace, making his cum leak out and drip down his inner thighs. Kuroo eases Daichi down onto him with a comforting hand on his back and Daichi pulls his fingers out of his hole, breathing heavily in the aftermath of his orgasm. Kuroo's cock tents his pants before Daichi and Daichi reaches for it dazedly, wanting to make Kuroo feel good.

Kuroo catches him by the wrist before he can touch his cock and Daichi looks back up at Kuroo, a shiver running through him at the hunger in Kuroo's eyes.

"You okay?" Kuroo asks and Daichi nods, still trying to catch his breath. "Good. Now, where are you sensitive?"

Daichi squirms on Kuroo's lap, thinking. In the aftermath of his orgasm, everywhere. But usually, he knows where he is most sensitive. "My nipples and thighs."

Kuroo hitches Daichi up against him and turns them over in one quick movement, dropping Daichi flat onto the bed before he can even catch his breath. Kuroo reaches up and tugs a pillow under Daichi's head, getting him good and comfortable as he leans over him, his eyes teasing as he says, "Your nipples and thighs? Has anyone ever told you that you have an erotic body?"

"I might have heard that before," Daichi hums. "Where are you sensitive?"

"Hmm, my neck?" Kuroo says distractedly as he lowers his mouth to Daichi's nipple and starts sucking on it.

Daichi whimpers, writhing under Kuroo as he laps at his nipple, devouring it with his lips and teeth. Kuroo moves fast and knows what he is doing, and Daichi is starting to wonder who is the one giving the pleasure here. Kuroo places a hand on Daichi's thigh, massaging the soft skin on the inner side, and the shudders that wrack Daichi's body are genuine as Kuroo tugs and teases all these sensations out of him. He hasn't even made Kuroo come once and Daichi decides to remedy that quickly.

He palms Kuroo through his pants, giving him time to react if he doesn't want Daichi to be doing that, before he tugs the waistband of his pants down and pulls out his cock. Kuroo definitely has him beat in length, even though Daichi is smugly sure that his girth is thicker, and Daichi takes his time to explore the length of Kuroo's cock, letting Kuroo buck lazily into his hand as he teases Daichi's nipples with his mouth. At this rate, Kuroo is going to work him up to another orgasm and something about that doesn't sit right with Daichi when Kuroo is the one paying him.

"Kuroo," Daichi moans wantingly, hooking his legs around Kuroo's waist and tilting his hips up, offering himself up to Kuroo. "Don't you want to put your cock in me?"

Kuroo lifts his head up from Daichi's reddened nipples, his hazel eyes glittering in the lamp lights as he murmurs, "Is that what you want?"

In response, Daichi only spreads his legs wide, keeping his voice low, breathless, and needy as he says, "Isn't that what I was prepping myself for?"

Kuroo chuckles as he sits up, running his hands down Daichi's legs and hooking them up behind his knees. "I thought you liked fingering yourself and I just happened to be there."

"I want to know how your cock feels in me," Daichi begs, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

"You're a greedy little thing, aren't you?" Kuroo grins as he positions the swollen head of his cock at Daichi's slick entrance. "You just took four fingers up there and you already want more."

Daichi only moans in reply as Kuroo pushes his cock into him, going slow until the entire head of his cock is fitted snugly in Daichi. Then he snaps his hips forward and Daichi's body goes taut, making him cry out as Kuroo's entire length slams into him all at once. Kuroo is relentless, pulling it out and thrusting it back immediately, and Daichi clutches desperately at the bedsheets, forgetting himself for a moment as Kuroo rams his cock deep into him, finding his prostate by chance or by experience, he doesn't know.

"So how does it feel?" Kuroo gasps as he fucks his cock into Daichi, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

Daichi mewls, tossing his head from side to side on the pillow as Kuroo leans over, almost bending Daichi into half as he holds him in place by the underside of his thighs and thrusts into him. "Feels... good..."

"Do you like it?"

Daichi nods frantically, his toes curling and stars bursting behind his eyelids every time his eyes flutter shut. Kuroo is good, remembering exactly where Daichi's prostate had been, but he is stimulating it too much in too short a time for Daichi to recover and if he keeps going at it, it isn't going to keep feeling good for Daichi.

To help him along, Daichi tightens up around Kuroo's cock every time he drags it out of him, keeping himself loose and relaxed when Kuroo thrusts it back into him so it doesn't hurt either of them. Daichi moans, throwing his head back against the pillow to show off the curve of his throat. His face is hot, probably flushed red from exertion, and Daichi uses that to his advantage, fluttering his lashes and biting his lip, looking up at Kuroo with teary big brown eyes.

"Fuck, you're really hot," Kuroo groans as he speeds up, his movements growing frantic with need. "Want me to come in you?"

Kuroo is close and Daichi reaches up to drag him down onto him by the shoulders, rocking his hips upwards and into Kuroo as he whimpers, " _Please_ come in me. I can't take it any more... I need —"

Warmth spreads in Daichi as Kuroo moans, long and loud, burying his cock deep into Daichi as he comes. Daichi doesn't do this for customers often, usually insisting on condoms, but Kuroo had been willing to show him proof that he was clean and he had been polite about asking about it so Daichi had relented. While it would be a pain to clean up later, Daichi can admit to seeing the appeal of it. It feels intimate, having Kuroo come in him, panting into Daichi's ear as he hugs Daichi close, his limp body pinning him down into the sheets. His abdomen stays oddly warm even after Kuroo pulls out and Daichi shivers as the cum trickles out of his hole in the absence of Kuroo's cock.

"God, Daichi, you're amazing," Kuroo murmurs reverently, his face buried in the crook of Daichi's neck.

 _You're not so bad yourself,_ Daichi thinks as he strokes Kuroo's shoulder soothingly and looks up at the bedside table. Kuroo had him until midnight and there is still time for them to go for another round or two.

Kuroo seems ready to explore again, even if it would take a while for his refractory period to pass, and a hand gropes its way down Daichi's chest, toying idly with a nipple before he stops at the top of the corset. "Does it hurt to have this on?" he asks curiously. "I mean, it looks incredibly sexy on you but is it comfortable?"

"I have a pretty comfortable one on," Daichi answers him, breathing in deeply to show Kuroo how the corset flexes around him. "Wouldn't want to pass out from the lack of air halfway through."

"Hmm." Kuroo slips a finger into Daichi's corset and wiggles it around in there, tickling Daichi's ribs and startling a giggle out of him.

Kuroo looks surprised, his eyes wide as he looks at Daichi, and he wiggles his finger again. It is still ticklish and Daichi can't help but giggle again. He takes Kuroo's hand and pulls it away from his ribs firmly, watching for Kuroo's reaction, but Kuroo does nothing but stare at Daichi, his face a warmer shade than it had been before.

"You're really cute," Kuroo says abruptly, wonderingly.

For some reason, the way Kuroo says it makes Daichi blush, even though he has heard plenty of customers tell him how cute, how handsome, how fuckable he was. Kuroo is still staring, his hands braced on either side of Daichi's head as he keeps looking at Daichi, and it makes Daichi feel strangely self-conscious, even though he is used to having eyes on him. He wants to be doing something, having his hole pounded into by Kuroo or trading meaningless dirty talk with him, instead of being looked at like he is the most amazing thing in the world.

Daichi squirms, his heart fluttering in his chest, unsure of what Kuroo wants from him next. He just wants to get on with it before he slips out of the confident, teasing persona he built up for Kuroo. If Kuroo wanted him sweet and shy from the start, Daichi wouldn't have showed up in the whole getup, corset and panties and stockings oozing bold sexuality.

"You really think so?" Daichi asks, nudging Kuroo back into the banter they had before with a coy tilt of his head and a smirk.

Thankfully, Kuroo takes the hint and matches Daichi smirk for smirk, leaning down until his forehead touches Daichi's and all Daichi can see is the dark hazel tint of his eyes. "I know so. You make such cute noises when I touch you here" —he tweaks Daichi's nipple with deft fingers and Daichi mewls for him— "and here."

Kuroo dips his hand into Daichi's panties and plunges three fingers into him without warning, finding no resistance with Daichi loosened up and slick from before. Daichi whimpers as Kuroo starts fingerfucking him slowly, brushing his fingertips over the area just away from his prostate and pushing his cum deeper into him. Daichi is secretly relieved that Kuroo doesn't go straight into stimulating his abused prostate and he curls up loosely against the sheets, hugging a pillow tight as he moans and moans, bucking his ass back against Kuroo's fingers like they are the best thing that he has ever felt.

This is how it should be, Daichi thinks as Kuroo nips at Daichi's neck and starts sucking a lovebite into his skin. This is familiar territory, sex and touching and having his body played with. Not being called cute over and over again with none of that playful, erotically-charged energy behind it. Daichi knows how to react to being fingered and kissed with breathy moans and whines, arching and flexing his body in the best ways to show his assets off, but he had been completely at loss as to how to react to the surprised wonder in Kuroo's eyes as he was staring at him.

"You ready for it again, baby?" Kuroo croons as he runs a hand over his thickening cock, bouncing back from a surprisingly quick refractory period. He strokes Daichi's prostate with his fingertips and Daichi shivers, the familiar sense of startling pleasure coiling around his body again.

 _Oh, he's considerate,_ Daichi thinks admiringly. Kuroo had waited for Daichi to recover before starting to push him again, even if he had been a bit touchy in between.

"Mm," Daichi whines, his voice deliciously needy as he ruts back against Kuroo's fingers wantingly. "You're going to give it to me again?"

"I'll give everything to you if you show me how much you want it." Kuroo pulls his fingers out of Daichi and slaps his ass playfully. "Turn around and get on your knees for me."

Daichi flashes a cocky smile at Kuroo as if saying, _"What, that's all?"_ and obeys. Cum trickles out of his ass, displaced by Kuroo's fingers, and Daichi suppresses a shiver as he feels it drip down his thighs.

"Now bend over and put your hands on the headboard." Kuroo grabs Daichi's ass, both hands on his cheeks as he spreads him open with his thumbs, stretching his hole to see the cum drip out.

Daichi does as he is told, making sure to show off the strong arch of his back, wriggling his ass eagerly under Kuroo's touch. The blunt head of Kuroo's cock breaches his entrance, hot and pushy, but not quite entering him yet, and a thrill of excitement runs up Daichi's spine. He is enjoying this as much as Kuroo is and Daichi bites back a smile, even though Kuroo can't see his face now.

"Want it in you?" Kuroo whispers, leaning over Daichi's back to kiss the shell of Daichi's ear.

Daichi rubs himself against Kuroo's cock shamelessly, moaning like that is all he wants, and tries not to feel smug at the way Kuroo shudders all around him. "Yes, please. Kuroo, I want your cock in me—"

Kuroo doesn't hesitate and Daichi gasps, holding on tight as Kuroo starts fucking him into the headboard.

\---

It takes a while before Daichi is sufficiently clean enough for him to consider leaving the bathroom and he expects Kuroo to be gone by the time he emerges from it, shower-fresh and back in the boring clothes he had arrived in. It had taken him forever to get the cum out of his ass and he had been inspecting the new lovebites on his body in the mirror with a critical eye.

Kuroo sits on the edge of the bed in the same position he had been in when Daichi had first walked in, only that he is fully clothed this time. He looks up as Daichi pads out of the bathroom and passes him by to get to his bag. As Daichi starts folding his previous ensemble into the bag, Kuroo speaks hesitantly, "Hey."

"Hey," Daichi says back, amused. It isn't as if he would start pretending that Kuroo didn't exist just because his time with him was up. Sure, he did that with some people, but Kuroo had been pretty alright.

Kuroo scratches the back of his head nervously. "Umm, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks for asking," Daichi replies, keeping his hands moving, and something in him bubbles with curiosity at Kuroo's suddenly shy manner. "Is this your first time paying for sex?"

"I don't make a habit of it," Kuroo admits. "But it was pretty good the first time and then someone recommended your company to me."

"You're pretty kinky for someone who doesn't do this often," Daichi teases, remembering everything Kuroo had done to him and made him done. He zips up his bag and turns around as he hefts it onto his shoulder. "Well, thanks for your patronage."

"Wait!" Kuroo blurts out, stumbling to his feet.

Warily, Daichi stays where he is, his hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag tightly. He has had customers get too attached to him after he spent time with them, trying to get Daichi to stay in bed with them for just a while longer, even though Daichi had already reached his limit. They could get pushy and Daichi hates having to fight his way out of a bad situation. He hopes that he doesn't have to reassess his opinion of Kuroo. With surprise dawning on him, Daichi realises that he likes Kuroo a lot more than he previously thought.

Kuroo scratches the back of his head again, ruffling his already messy spikes even more as he continues tentatively, "I just wanted to ask, you know, if it's okay with you, if by any chance you wanted to go grab a bite with me?" As Daichi blinks at him, caught off guard by his question, Kuroo continues rambling, "I mean, I know it's late and you might want to go back and sleep, or you might have other, um, commitments, but I thought you might be hungry after all that and I know a couple of pretty good places in the area..."

Daichi hesitates. He doesn't like staying with his customers for longer than they paid him or meeting them for something other than sex, but he _is_ hungry and there is something about Kuroo that makes Daichi think that he might not mind spending a little more time with him.

His friends are going to kick his ass for this.

Daichi stops wringing his bag strap just as Kuroo's rambling finally peters off, the man finally having run out of breath apparently, and he looks at Daichi hopefully, with something like wonder in his eyes.

"I'll eat with you if you can direct me to a really good ramen place," Daichi blurts out as his stomach grumbles right on cue.

"Done," Kuroo quickly agrees, his legs carrying him briskly in Daichi's direction as he hustles Daichi out the door. He keeps his hands off Daichi, shoving them into his pockets when he almost makes to touch Daichi's back instinctively, and Daichi sees it and appreciates it. "I know just the place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Afterwards, Daichi eats his weight in ramen and Kuroo falls in love with him there and then.)
> 
> Next update: Day 21 (or later, because I've run out of full drafts to post so I'm playing catch-up on a tight schedule and it's just _**SIRENS BLARING**_ until the next update day so bear with me if it comes out late)


	5. Heat + Somnophilia + Cock Worship (omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Heat + Somnophilia + Cock Worship
> 
> Omegaverse AU. Daichi loses all sense of reason when he is on his heat.
> 
> (He's a really spoilt omega and it's all Kuroo's doing.)

Daichi groans deep in his throat, somewhere between sleeping and waking, his entire body burning up too quickly. His hips are moving before he even opens his eyes, the familiar wet slick feeling building fast between his thighs. There is a sleeping body next to him, the scent of an alpha— _his_ alpha—wafting off him in delicious waves, muted now that he is fast asleep, and Daichi rolls over and presses himself flush against Kuroo, whining with need.

Through his hazy thoughts, Daichi thinks that it might be the third day of his heat. Kuroo had attended to his every need and whim with tender, loving care, making sure that Daichi got fed and hydrated, cuddled and petted whenever he wanted, and pinned to the bed and fucked into the sheets whenever his heat flared up. Daichi needs that from Kuroo now and he pats Kuroo's shoulder, groaning as he fits Kuroo's thigh between his legs and starts rubbing up against it shamelessly.

"Tetsu," Daichi calls huskily, patting Kuroo's shoulder with more force. "Tetsu, wake up. Please, I need you." His voice descends into a whine as he begs for Kuroo, outright slapping his shoulder to wake him up now, but Kuroo remains dead to the world, snoring away facedown into his pillows.

Daichi gasps indignantly, shoving at Kuroo's shoulder as he simultaneously grinds against Kuroo's thigh, feeling the liquid slick ooze out of his hole and smear against Kuroo's skin. Logically, he knows why Kuroo is so exhausted, having had to tend to a needy omega for two days straight and running around to make preparations for Daichi's heat even before that, but there is no reasoning with Daichi when he is this high out of his mind with heat and ready to be fucked until he can't see straight.

He could use a toy to get off instead—they kept some under the bed just in case—but Kuroo is right _here_ so Daichi doesn't see why Kuroo can't wake up and give him what he needs. He shakes Kuroo's shoulder again, jarring his entire body, and Kuroo still doesn't wake up, his snores muffled in his pillows. Daichi huffs, muttering darkly under his breath as he punches Kuroo lightly on the arm. After two days of heat, Daichi has all the strength of a newborn kitten after being manhandled by Kuroo and fucked in so many ways, and it is a struggle just to flip Kuroo over on the bed.

"This was supposed to be _your_ responsibility," Daichi pants once he finally gets Kuroo on his back and he rests his head on Kuroo's chest as he takes a break, glaring up at him.

In sleep, Kuroo looks peaceful, his eyes shut and his mouth wide open as he snores. His hair is a complete mess, already showing signs of his usual terrible bedhead. Everything about him is so dearly familiar and intimate to Daichi that it makes him tremble, his heart filled to bursting with love and affection for Kuroo.

If only he would just wake up.

Daichi thwacks Kuroo on the chest, tweaking his nipple meanly when he doesn't stir, and he buries his face in Kuroo's pecs and moans as more slick trickles out of him. His knees slide against the sheets and his hips buck in the air as the need to be filled up overwhelms him again. The place within him aches and throbs with unbearable heat and Daichi reaches back to slip two fingers into himself, thrusting them back and forth roughly just to take the edge off as he tries to wake Kuroo up—or at least one part of him.

Daichi inches downwards, peeling back the blanket covering Kuroo's lower half, and he grunts in annoyance as he sees Kuroo's cock limp between his legs, just as dead to the world as he is. Daichi is pretty sure that he has been throwing off pheromones that could wake the dead, sending signals to his alpha that he is ready to be fucked, so even if Kuroo hadn't been awake to actually act on his instincts, he would have thought that his cock would at least be alive and erect.

"I have to do everything myself. Why spend my heat with me if you're not going to _fuck_ me?" Daichi grumbles as he crawls over Kuroo's leg and settles himself between Kuroo's thighs. He strokes Kuroo's cock with both hands, trying to coax it into hardness, glancing up at Kuroo to check if it awakens any reaction from him. Nothing. But a new wave of heat surges in Daichi and Daichi groans, bending over and shuddering hard as the slick overflows down his thighs.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he shoves his fingers back into himself and reaches deep, massaging his prostate and trying to mimic the friction of having Kuroo's cock in him. It isn't the same and Daichi whines, adding another finger into himself, trying to feel the same stretch as he thrusts his fingers in and out of his hole mindlessly.

Daichi lies on his side between Kuroo's legs, dazed and wanting as he tries to relieve the heat in him, his head haphazardly pillowed on Kuroo's thigh. His hand is still gripping Kuroo's cock loosely and he rubs it languidly, remembering how Kuroo likes to be stroked, long and slow. He thinks it might be gradually thickening in his hand, the combined efforts of his heat pheromones and the stroking finally awakening _some_ part of Kuroo if not the person himself.

The air grows heavy with the mingled scent of their pheromones and Daichi moans, drawn closer to his alpha's deepening scent instinctively. His nose brushes Kuroo's cock and Daichi inhales the musky scent of his alpha before he licks at the head of Kuroo's cock, suddenly desperate for all of Kuroo. He whines, his hips jerking and his thighs clamping around his hand as he clenches around his fingers, working them in and out of himself.

Kuroo's cock still isn't stiff enough for him to take it yet and Daichi mouths desperately at it, brushing his lips down its length, the coarse fuzz at the base tickling Daichi's nose as he nuzzles at it. He runs his tongue up the underside of Kuroo's cock, his head whiting out as the mindless need of heat overtakes his senses, and he pushes the head of Kuroo's cock past his lips. He sucks lightly on the warm skin, keening as the taste of his alpha spreads through his mouth, and flattens his tongue on the underside of Kuroo's cock as he shoves it deeper into his mouth.

Daichi breathes raggedly through his nose, tears blurring his vision as he simultaneously thrusts himself back on his fingers and sucks on Kuroo's fattening cock. Kuroo hasn't stirred once the whole time and a yawning, aching gap opens up in Daichi's chest, lodged right in the middle of all the muddled, intense emotions that comes with going into heat. He is burning up with need, he has a partner who promised to spend every heat with him, and he needs him _now_. Despite himself, Daichi feels _neglected_ and he blinks through his tears, unable to physically stop and pull himself off Kuroo now that he has gone this far.

It's probably Kuroo's fault, Daichi thinks unreasonably, for making sure that Daichi was never alone on his heats after they got together, never staying far from him, and responding so well to every little thing that Daichi wanted from him, regardless of what it entailed. He has been spoilt rotten by Kuroo's affections and Daichi doesn't want to go back to using unfeeling plastic and silicon toys to satisfy himself when he could have Kuroo all to himself. He just wants Kuroo so badly it is the only thing in his mind as he deep-throats Kuroo's cock in desperation, his gag reflex kicking in when the head of his cock hits the back of his throat.

Daichi pulls himself off Kuroo's cock and coughs, shuddering and trembling between Kuroo's thighs. Right in front of his face, Kuroo's cock stands tall and flushed, glistening with Daichi's saliva, and Daichi thinks that might be enough as he fingers the tip of Kuroo's cock, his fingertips coming away sticky with precum. He climbs onto Kuroo, whimpering as he pulls his fingers out of his hole, and straddles Kuroo's hips, not wasting any time as he pushes his ass against Kuroo's erection and reaches a hand back to guide it into his hole.

He has done this before, countless times, with Kuroo watching him and murmuring words of praise or filthy, appreciative things that makes Daichi's ears burn. Instinct and experience, tempered by a fiercely burning need, guides Daichi's actions as he fills himself up with Kuroo's cock in one delicious thrust, putting his entire weight on it as he cries out in relief. Daichi rocks back on Kuroo's cock desperately, keeping it deep into him as he moans, bracing his hands on Kuroo's abs and digging his knees into the sheets so that he can rut back on his cock harder. It feels good, so much better than his fingers, and Daichi can't stop moving his hips, milking Kuroo's cock for what it is worth and trying to get him to come in him.

Heat flares up all over Daichi's body, in his head, his abdomen, where he is connected to Kuroo, and his thighs are slick with it, making it far too easy for Kuroo's cock to slide in and out of him as Daichi thrusts himself back on it. Daichi tightens up, his entire body pulled tense and taut with intense pleasure, bowling him over so that he falls forward onto Kuroo, panting and writhing as he sinks Kuroo's cock deep into himself.

Daichi whines, his hips bucking wildly against Kuroo, almost delirious with heat. He wants to present, he wants to show himself off to his alpha and show him how good he can be. He wants Kuroo's hands on him, his lips and teeth all over him, his body pressing him down into the sheets as he fucks him until they both come again and again.

"Tetsu," Daichi pants breathlessly, almost crying with need as he kisses Kuroo's mouth, his cheeks, his closed eyelids clumsily. "Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, _please_ wake up."

This time, Kuroo's closed eyes scrunch, his nose twitching—it would be nothing short of a miracle if Kuroo stayed asleep in this situation—and Daichi heaves a sob of relief, pressing his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck as he inhales deeply, comforting himself with the scent of his alpha as he fucks himself back on his cock. He is so close, his cock smearing sticky liquid all over Kuroo's stomach and the walls of his passage twitching so much where Kuroo's cock rubs against him. He thinks his prostate has gone numb from the stimulation but because it is _Kuroo_ , his alpha and mate, it feels so good and Daichi just wants him so badly.

"Daichi?" Kuroo mumbles, his lover's name coming out as a raspy growl from his throat, and Daichi whines in reaction, arching his back and raising his hips, his chest pressing against Kuroo's as he instinctively presents the best he can with a cock already up his ass.

Bright hazel eyes look up at him from beneath a fringe of dark, messy hair, wide and surprised as Kuroo wakes up to find Daichi crying and writhing on top of him. Kuroo groans, his hips bucking upwards fiercely to meet Daichi's relentless thrusts, and Daichi moans into Kuroo's neck, hugging him around the shoulders as he tries to anchor himself into place so that Kuroo can ram his cock deep into him.

But then Kuroo's hips slow, his hands cupping Daichi's face and lifting him up to meet his gaze. Daichi doesn't know why his alpha is stopping when he is finally awake, and he looks back at him with glassy eyes and whines insistently, all coherency and reason lost to his heat.

" _Fuck,_ " Kuroo murmurs lowly, concern overlaying the obvious arousal in his eyes. "How long have you been doing this to yourself, darling?"

"You weren't waking up," Daichi wails, all but begging Kuroo as he gyrates his hips over Kuroo's, encouraging him to keep going.

"Ah, _ahh,_ slow down, Daichi," Kuroo hisses, grabbing Daichi's hips forcefully to hold him in place. "Oh god, you're going to hurt yourself like this."

"It doesn't hurt," Daichi babbles on, barely aware of anything but the need for his alpha to keep fucking him. "Please, Tetsu. I want you. I want to come. I need you. Please. _Please._ "

"You want me to come in you?" Kuroo strokes Daichi's hair soothingly, keeping his other hand on Daichi's hip and holding him in place far too easily with one hand, his fingers digging into Daichi's supple skin. It is so unfair because Daichi knows that on a normal day he could just break Kuroo's hold on him and take what he wants. But a combination of fatigue, the pliantness that comes with heat, and his alpha's sway over him at his most vulnerable leaves him helpless on Kuroo, aching to come but unable to move.

He would only trust himself with Kuroo, would never want to let anyone else see or touch him this far gone in heat, and Daichi nods frantically. Kuroo is good to him, teasing but never outright unkind, and he knows that the best way to get Kuroo to do what he wants is to just tell him, with a little bit of coaxing so that Kuroo can't resist him. "I want it," he moans, arching his back so deep it forms a perfect bow, showing himself off to his alpha as he begs. He has never had the urge to primp himself like some omegas like to do but Daichi knows how to make himself desirable, knows which parts of his body Kuroo pays close attention to and marks thoroughly with his lips and teeth. "Tetsu, please, I need it in me so I can feel good."

"So _needy_." Kuroo cards a hand through Daichi's hair, cupping Daichi's cheek, and Daichi leans into his touch, looking back at him with pleading brown eyes.

It works and Daichi gasps as Kuroo flips him over onto his back on the bed, his eyes wild with lust as he grabs Daichi's thighs and spreads them apart, almost folding him in half as he pins him down into the bed. Scattered around them are bits of Daichi's half-intact nest, pillows and cushions and comforters and clothes drenched in Kuroo's scent. Daichi tugs at them desperately, his fingers tangling in soft cloth as Kuroo slams into him, his cock going deep at a perfect angle that makes Daichi keen with pleasure, his body going entirely limp as he lets his alpha take care of him.

He wants this, he needs this, and Daichi brings one of Kuroo's shirts up to his mouth, biting down on it as his head whites out, flooding his senses with his alpha's scent. Warmth spreads in his abdomen and Daichi trembles violently, the burning heat in him finally being satiated as Kuroo comes in him. Kuroo's eyes are closed, his mouth falling open as he moans, and Daichi watches him dazedly, his heart thumping away in his chest. Everything about Kuroo is so dearly familiar and intimate, just like how he had been in sleep, or any time else that Daichi finds himself looking at Kuroo, so caught up in the moment that he forgets to breathe.

Absently, Daichi rubs a hand over his abdomen, feeling where Kuroo's cock head goes deep into him, his cum filling him up with a strange warmth that isn't his, and he feels oddly satisfied about it. The whole science behind omega's heats comes down to one biological imperative that Daichi isn't immune to and feels far too keenly deep in the throes of heat.

He wants Kuroo to keep fucking him, to keep filling him up as many times as he wants, as many times it takes, until Daichi's needs are all satisfied and the heat in him subsides.

Sleep can come later and Daichi will be sweet to Kuroo the whole time, making sure his alpha feels good as he fucks him into oblivion. It is the least he can do in his heat-addled state and Daichi tilts his head back, baring the strong column of his neck to Kuroo, offering himself to him.

"Daichi," Kuroo murmurs, cupping the back of Daichi's neck and running a thumb delicately over Daichi's neck, grazing the patches of sensitive skin that he had already marked and bitten. His thumb passes over the mating bite at the juncture where Daichi's neck meets his shoulder and Daichi shudders, electric tremors running through his entire body.

Kuroo leans over and fits his mouth over the mating bite, laving and sucking at it, and Daichi moans, twitching all around Kuroo's cock. It is still hard in him after Kuroo had come, pressing insistently against Daichi's inner walls and sparking off little bursts of pleasure that add to the gradually building heat in him again. Daichi winds his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, hugging him tightly, and Kuroo looks up at him questioningly.

"What do you want, darling?" Kuroo braces himself over Daichi, looking far more awake than he had been just minutes earlier, smiling tenderly as he cups Daichi's cheek with his palm. He always treats Daichi so gently, with so much love, it makes Daichi's heart want to burst with affection for him.

"I want you again," Daichi tells him honestly, wrapping his legs around Kuroo's waist and locking his ankles behind Kuroo's back.

"Again?" Kuroo asks, stroking Daichi's thighs before hitching them up with his hands.

"Again and again," Daichi confirms. "As many times as you want. As many times as it takes."

Kuroo places his hand on Daichi's abdomen, exactly where Daichi's hand had been previously, his eyes alight. "Then I can't deny you this."

"Try to stay awake this time," Daichi teases, grinning up at Kuroo as he says it. It is probably the last coherent thing he will be able to manage for a while.

"That's my line." Kuroo pecks him on the lips fondly, his searing gaze promising the best kind of challenge to Daichi's ability to stay conscious as he pulls back and sinks down between Daichi's thighs, giving him exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fairly rushed and I didn't have much time to edit it but please take what I have to give...
> 
> If you're interested in more omegaverse kurodai fics from me please check out my ongoing omegaverse kurodai series, ["pancakes, bacon, and eggs"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109742)!
> 
> The next entry is probably going to be the last one because I've already fulfilled my base goal of 5 entries, I don't have enough time and energy to write more entries before October ends even though I just have SO MANY ideas, and after my next entry, I would like to spend more time to cleaning up a Halloween kurodai fic for 31 Oct. (Please look forward to this! I'm pretty excited about sharing this with you guys.)
> 
> Next update: Day 26???? (I haven't written anything halp)


	6. First Time + Against a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: First Time + Against a wall
> 
> Their first time happens on the last day of the training camp.
> 
> (Kids, don't do this in school.)
> 
> (Sequel to Day 1: Biting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way past October so I just decided to dedicate this chapter to Kuroo's birthday while I was at it (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO!!! HAVE A DAICHI (AS USUAL)  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ （　òｖó ）ฅ(Wω눈ฅ)

The previous time they met up at night, Kuroo had cuddled Sawamura on his lap, with one hand on his back and his nose pressed to Sawamura's hair as he slipped a lubed-up finger into Sawamura's hole. Sawamura had been tense, his face scrunching up as Kuroo's finger breached his entrance, his thighs quivering on either side of Kuroo, but he hadn't objected, just leaning into Kuroo for reassurance, his brown eyes trusting.

They only have so many times before the training camps come to an end for good and he won't be able to see Sawamura until spring, at least. The thought of being away from Sawamura for so long, with only phone calls and messages to tide him through, makes Kuroo tetchy. He has never had a boyfriend before—or a girlfriend, for that matter—and being with Sawamura makes Kuroo feel like he is riding on an eternal high, so giddy with love when he is around Sawamura that he thinks his feet stop touching the ground entirely because he has started learning how to float.

Sawamura is cute as he is handsome, reliable as he is cunning, and Kuroo still can't believe that Sawamura actually said yes when Kuroo blurted out his confession out of the blue, both of them startled at how _quickly_ Sawamura had agreed to start going out with him. And then there were their late night meetings, which had started out as a way for them to meet each other alone, secretly, under the cover of night. But then those dates started turning into something so much more than that, and on the days that Sawamura isn't in Tokyo with his team for another round of camp, Kuroo is distracted and daydreaming about Sawamura.

At first, he had daydreamed about chaste things, like Sawamura's smile or the way the evening sun caught his eyes, but then his teenage hormones had decided to interfere with his perfectly normal and sweet daydreams, adding certain other _images_ to the mix. Images like Sawamura with his bare legs spread wide on a school desk, his face a dark, embarrassed blush as he shows Kuroo everything between them, or Sawamura on his knees, his mouth tentative and uncertain as he kisses his way up Kuroo's cock with plush lips, or his most recent fantasy—the one that hadn't actually happened—Sawamura laid out on his back under him, moaning in pleasure as Kuroo thrusts his cock into the tight warmth of his hole.

As far as Kuroo knows, he is Sawamura's first boyfriend too, which is why Sawamura had been hesitant about having sex with him. Neither of them have experience in these matters, apart from what the internet and AVs teaches them, and most of the messy, fumbling things they do are learnt on the spot, from touching each other and figuring out what felt good.

The first time he fingered Sawamura had been a bit of a disappointment—for Sawamura, he thinks. Kuroo had read up things on the internet until his eyes and face burned, trying to learn as much as he could before he tried them out, and when Sawamura finally gave him the go ahead, he had been eager but not exactly the greatest at it. He had been trying to locate Sawamura's prostate, but the tight, sucking warmth around his finger had been distracting— _incredibly_ erotic—and thinking about having his cock wrapped in all of _that_ had almost made Kuroo come there and then.

But for Sawamura, having a finger squirming in his ass was more weird than sexy, and having two fingers stretch him out made him tremble with uncertainty despite the brave front he put up, so Kuroo had aborted that plan for the night and blew Sawamura the way he liked it. Kuroo had come in an embarrassingly short time after that, his mind still on how amazing Sawamura had felt around his fingers, and Daichi had a pensive look on his face by the end of the night.

"Don't think too much about it," Kuroo had told him as he kissed him on the forehead, trying to distract him from those deep thoughts. "I had no idea what I was doing so it was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"But you liked it," Sawamura had replied with a pointed look at Kuroo's crotch. "You pretty much got off just by having your fingers in me."

Kuroo had blushed the colour of his school shorts but there was no denying it. "I want to do things that make the _both_ of us feel good, not just me."

"I think it could feel good," was what Sawamura had said before they parted for the night, his voice barely louder than an embarrassed whisper. "I want to feel good with you too, Kuroo."

It had taken all his self-control not to jump Sawamura again there and then, and Sawamura had fled before Kuroo could actually react, slipping out of the door trailing acute embarrassment in his wake.

The next time they actually meet again, it is finally the last training camp that the both of them had been dreading. In the evening before Karasuno has to leave, the both of them slip away from the rest of the barbecue party to meet in the same classroom they had been meeting in throughout all the past days. Kuroo sits on a desk as he waits for Sawamura to show up, kicking his long legs idly in the air. This classroom is high up enough that no one from the ground should be able to see them and Kuroo peers out of the window, wondering if he had lost to Sawamura's love for barbecued meat and vegetables and rice.

The door creaks open and Kuroo perks up, leaping off the desk before he even turns to look at who had come in. It is Sawamura, of course, and all Kuroo wants to do is run into his arms and sweep him off his feet. He gets far as the running into Sawamura's arms part before he looks down into affectionate brown eyes and gets lost in them for a moment, all cliches be damned.

"Hey." Sawamura's lips curve up in a smile and Kuroo wants to kiss him. So he does, and Sawamura lets out a small "Oof." as Kuroo backs him against the door, his arms winding around Sawamura's waist, and his forehead brushing against Sawamura's as he leans down to kiss him.

He doesn't know what he expected, kissing Sawamura right after seeing him eat his way through an impressive mountain of meat and rice, but it works because he is _kissing Sawamura_ and it is always great kissing his boyfriend. Sawamura is pliant against him, his hands grasping at the sleeves of Kuroo's shirt as Kuroo pushes him against the door to deepen the kiss.

The distant noises of the barbecue party fade away to nothing and the classroom around them vanishes as all of Kuroo's attention narrows down to the steady press of Sawamura's body against his and the soft, deep-throated sounds that come from Sawamura. He is going to miss Sawamura so much and he holds on to him tightly, savouring every last moment between them before Sawamura has to leave for home.

They finally break for air after a long, heart-pounding kiss and Kuroo doesn't stray too far from him, resting his chin on top of Sawamura's head and hugging him close. Their eleven-centimetre height difference makes it easy for Kuroo to tuck Sawamura's head under his chin and while Kuroo wouldn't call Sawamura small in any way, he finds it adorable that he can simply tuck his boyfriend against him, the both of them fitting together perfectly like partner pieces on a jigsaw puzzle.

"Kuroo," Sawamura says, resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder. "Are you only going to kiss me on the last day we get to spend together in a very long time?"

Kuroo blinks, looking down in surprise. Sawamura hardly initiates anything first, usually leaving it up to Kuroo and following his lead. There was a time when Kuroo was worried that he was pushing Sawamura into sex too quickly, wanting too much out of him too fast, but then Sawamura had kissed that worry out of him when he realised what was on Kuroo's mind. "We're doing this _together_. You're not doing anything _to_ me," Sawamura had told him. "Don't worry about wanting to do new things with me, you silly cat. All you have to do is ask." And that was that.

Kuroo had been hopeful coming into this classroom in the evening, packing things they would need if Sawamura was agreeable and in the mood and leaving them in a bag tucked away discreetly on a chair under a desk. Maybe Sawamura had spotted it coming into the classroom and Kuroo flushes guiltily, feeling like he had been caught in the act. It is no secret what he wants to do to— _with_ Sawamura when he has talked about it with him before, his hands always straying low whenever they started messing around.

Sawamura is unbelievably erotic when he gets in the mood, even if he doesn't seem to realise it himself, his muscled body curved and thick in all the right places and incredibly sensitive to Kuroo's touch when he gets his hands all over him. He makes expressions that no one but Kuroo has seen before, his eyebrows furrowed and his brown eyes big and dazed, his cheeks radiating heat with the amount of blushing he does, even if Kuroo can't see its exact colour in the dark. He wants Sawamura to feel good and he wants to go even further with him, going from tentative kisses to handjobs and blowjobs to actual s-e-x.

Before the training camp ends, he wants to know how Sawamura feels around his cock, wants to know how Sawamura moans when he thrusts into him _just right_ , wants Sawamura to come, trembling and shaking, from feeling too good.

"Kuroo, is there something you want to do with me?" Sawamura prompts, cupping Kuroo's face with both hands and making him look down at him, pulling him back from the thoughts racing around in his head.

Sawamura is way too good to him, as a boyfriend, a partner, a rival, even in this, and Kuroo braces his hands against the door on either side of Sawamura, boxing him in with his arms as he looks at Sawamura contained within the span of his arms. He wants him so badly.

"Sawamura," Kuroo says nervously, licking his lips, "can I...?"

"Can you what?" Sawamura tilts his head questioningly, his eyes sharp and keen as he prods Kuroo into saying it out loud.

Kuroo blushes and the warmth spreads all throughout his body, going lower and lower, as he asks, "Can I put my cock in you today?"

Sawamura nods, his hands still steady on either side of Kuroo's face even though a blush flits across his face and there is a slight tremor in his voice as he says, "Yes."

Kuroo wastes no time, running to his bag and emptying out its contents. He spreads a towel on the floor, searching through his bag for a bottle of lube he had hidden away. He coaxes Sawamura onto his knees, facing the wall in a corner of the classroom hidden from the corridor outside, stripping off his shorts and underwear and laying them on a chair. He takes Sawamura's shoes off, tickling his socked feet teasingly before he cleans his hands with antibacterial wipes and kneels behind Sawamura, his eyes on the bare ass presented to him.

He knows that Sawamura gets embarrassed when Kuroo freezes in place, doing nothing but staring at the exposed parts of him, but now that Kuroo thinks of it, this is the first time he has seen Sawamura like this in the day. All he had was the moonlight to go by during their past few meetings and Sawamura's body had been shrouded in soft shadows, the edges of his body blurred by the dark. Now, Kuroo knows how Sawamura's bare skin glows in the evening sun, his asscheeks even plumper and rounder than Kuroo had realised even after touching them. His ears are bright red and he shifts on his knees, acutely self-conscious of Kuroo's searing gaze scrutinising every part of him.

"Kuroo," Sawamura says warningly, turning to look back at Kuroo, his cheeks burning.

Kuroo kisses him swiftly on the cheek to placate him, scooting forward until his body is pressed flush against Sawamura's and he can look over Sawamura's shoulder. He looks down, his hand gripping Sawamura's cock and stroking it, curious about how this part of Sawamura looks in the daylight. Sawamura isn't hard yet but he is getting there, his length beginning to stiffen in Kuroo's hand, and Kuroo wonders if it flushes like the rest of Sawamura when erect.

"Kuroo," Sawamura leans over, pushing his ass flush against Kuroo's crotch impatiently. "Hurry up. They're going to come looking for us at any moment."

Sawamura's boldness throws him off and Kuroo rests his hands on his asscheeks, dizzy with arousal. Before Sawamura can scold him again, he reaches for the lube and dumps too much of it on his fingers, the clear liquid dribbling onto Sawamura's thigh and making him jump. Kuroo kisses the back of his neck apologetically, feeling his skin burn up with embarrassment under his lips, and he grips Sawamura's asscheek, his thumb skimming his hole as he slides his lubed fingers up the cleft of his ass.

A full body tremor runs through Sawamura's body and passes into Kuroo where they meet, and Sawamura lets out a soft, surprised noise, burying his face in his forearms as Kuroo rubs lube against his entrance with his fingers. Sawamura is tense again, just like the last time, and Kuroo plants more kisses soothingly against his neck and across his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. One of his greatest fears is hurting Sawamura during this and he touches a fingertip to Sawamura's hole, trying to gauge if he can push it in.

"Put it in," Sawamura mumbles, his voice muffled by his forearms.

"You ready for it?" Kuroo asks, his cock starting to throb with anticipation in his shorts.

Sawamura nods decisively, keeping his face turned away from Kuroo, the back of his neck and ears a bright red colour.

"Relax," Kuroo kisses the back of his neck open-mouthed and wet, sucking on his skin lightly, and he pushes his slick finger into Sawamura.

It goes in smoothly enough, Sawamura relaxing enough for Kuroo to keep pushing his finger in. Warmth engulfs his finger, Sawamura tight and pressing around him, and Kuroo bites back a hiss and squeezes his cock through his shorts with his free hand. Just imagining his cock in place of his finger, stretching Sawamura open, sends Kuroo's thoughts into overdrive and he has to consciously remind himself to put Sawamura's pleasure first, to make sure that he feels good first, given how vulnerable a position he is in by offering himself up to Kuroo like this.

Kuroo had stared at diagrams on the internet, telling him exactly where the prostate is in a healthy male body, and he wiggles his finger in Sawamura, shallowly thrusting it in and out of him as he tries to locate it. He had tried and failed the previous time, but he is determined to find it and make Sawamura feel good this time.

"Um, Kuroo." Sawamura reaches a hand back to encircle Kuroo's wrist, turning back to peer at Kuroo.

Kuroo stops immediately. "Does it hurt?"

"No... But," Sawamura bites his lip, his hand closing over Kuroo's and nudging the finger inside of him, "I tried doing this to myself at home and I think I know, _a-ahhh_..." Sawamura directs Kuroo to graze his fingertip over a spot in him, trembling and twitching around Kuroo's finger when he rubs him there. Sawamura moans, making a sound that Kuroo has never heard from him before, and muffles it in his forearm, turning away from Kuroo quickly.

Kuroo burns, following Sawamura's guidance and massaging his prostate until Sawamura is shuddering all around him, his hand falling away from Kuroo's wrist and going to cover his mouth as he tries to muffle all the erotic-sounding moans leaking from his mouth. Sawamura is already hard, his cock stiff and curved away from his abdomen, and Kuroo swallows hard as he crooks his finger in Sawamura, making sure to rub the exact spot Sawamura had shown him.

Sawamura _likes_ it, getting hard over having Kuroo's finger in him and having his prostate stimulated, and seeing him get hot and bothered against the wall, desperately muffling his moans with his hand as his cock bobs up and down in front of him, is the sexiest thing that Kuroo has ever seen in all seventeen years of his life.

"Sawamura, you did this to yourself at home?" Kuroo leans in to whisper in Sawamura's ear heatedly, massaging Sawamura's prostate deeply. "Did you use your fingers on yourself?"

Sawamura nods, his face pressed against his forearm and his hand sealed over his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as Kuroo fingers him.

"How many fingers did you use on yourself? One? Two?" Kuroo pushes a second finger in with his first, marvelling at how well Sawamura takes it now that all he can feel is the pleasure from having his prostate touched. "Did you come just from fingering yourself?"

He thinks about Sawamura back home in Miyagi, with his bedroom door locked and his lower half bare as he lies back in bed, blushing brightly as he pushes a finger into himself, the lube squelching as he sinks his finger in. How long did it take him to discover where his prostate was and that he liked how it felt when he played with it? Did it feel so good that he could come just from behind, without having to jerk himself off at all? Kuroo thinks about Sawamura thrusting his fingers into himself, burying his face in his pillow as his hips shudder, his thighs clamping around his hand as he works himself to completion with his fingers. Kuroo's shorts are uncomfortably tight at the front, his cock throbbing so hard as he watches Sawamura come undone from being fingered and thinks about what Sawamura did all by himself so that he could show Kuroo how to touch him.

"Shit, Sawamura, you're amazing," Kuroo moans as he mouths at Sawamura's ear, laving at the shell of his ear with his tongue. He presses his bulge right up against Sawamura's hip and grinds against it, letting him feel how hard he is, and Sawamura quivers, tightening up around Kuroo's fingers. "Can I put it in?"

Sawamura blinks back dazedly at him, his cock leaking onto the towel Kuroo had laid out under him, and he shifts his fingers away from his mouth to say, "Yes."

Kuroo doesn't need any more encouragement than that and he tugs the waistband of his shorts and underwear down, pulling out his cock. Sawamura shivers when Kuroo slips his fingers out of him, his hole wet and glistening with the lube Kuroo had used on him, and Kuroo reaches for the bottle of lube hurriedly, drenching his length in lube. He strokes a frantic hand over his length to coat it thoroughly, moaning through his teeth at the friction against his taut skin, then he scoots forward eagerly, guiding the blunt head of his cock to Sawamura's hole.

"Relax for me, Sawamura," Kuroo coaxes as he strokes Sawamura's hip, sensing that he had tensed up again in the absence of his fingers. "I'm not going to put it in until you're ready."

It might kill Kuroo not to put his cock in Sawamura _right now_ but he would rather die than risk hurting Sawamura in his eagerness. Sawamura is amazing, the best boyfriend that Kuroo has ever had, the _only_ boyfriend he thinks he ever wants to have, and Kuroo leans against him, brushing gentle kisses against the delicate skin behind his ear.

Sawamura turns his head, his hand cradling Kuroo's jaw, and Kuroo sighs blissfully as Sawamura kisses him on the mouth, his mouth hot and hungry as he slides his tongue over Kuroo's. His eyes are squeezed shut when Kuroo opens his a crack to glance at him, his eyelashes fanning over his closed eyes and his cheeks hot to the touch when they graze against Kuroo's skin. When Sawamura finally pulls back, he is breathing hard and the tension has seeped out of his body, his hips fitting perfectly into Kuroo's hands. His eyes are a clear brown as he looks up at Kuroo with determination and says, "I'm ready."

Only Sawamura would approach sex as if it was another challenge between Kuroo and him, and Kuroo holds back his laughter, letting a fond smile through as he gazes at Sawamura adoringly. He grips Sawamura's asscheeks firmly in both hands, spreading them apart as he leans in. Kuroo guides the head of his cock back to Sawamura's hole with a hand and then nudges it in past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance, a shudder wracking his entire body as he pushes the head of his cock into Sawamura's warmth.

In front of him, Sawamura gasps, "It's bigger than I—" before he buries his face back in his forearms, clearly embarrassed about letting that slip.

Kuroo grins, his voice strained with the tension of holding himself back, as he slides a hand up to Sawamura's chin, tugging his face away from his forearms. "Big? It certainly is bigger than your or my fingers. Can you still take it, Sawamura-san?"

"Like I could convince you to take it out now that it's in," Sawamura tells him, his lips brushing Kuroo's fingers tantalisingly as he speaks. "You've been waiting all your life for this moment, haven't you, Kuroo-san?"

Sawamura is right and Kuroo won't even try to deny it. He grips Sawamura's hips hard, keeping him in place as he starts to inch forward slowly. "Keep yourself nice and relaxed for me, Sawamura."

Sawamura groans as Kuroo sinks his cock deeper into him, his back arching off the wall and his forearms slipping as he tries to hold on, but he keeps himself relaxed enough for Kuroo to keep going, taking him in deeper and deeper as Kuroo shudders and moans, feeling far too good. Sawamura feels like everything he has ever daydreamed of, tight and throbbing and warm, his body pliant and steady against Kuroo's. Kuroo fingers the head of Sawamura's cock as he pushes all the way into him, stroking it carefully down its length.

"I'm going to start moving," Kuroo pants and Sawamura nods, a tremor working its way down his spine.

Probably neither of them are going to last long, with Sawamura leaking precum ever since Kuroo started fingering him and Kuroo just about ready to come as soon as he put his cock in Sawamura. If Sawamura already feels this amazing just from his initial thrust, Kuroo can't imagine what it would feel like to be moving in and out of him and feeling that sweet friction against his cock. Eagerly, he pulls out all the way to the tip and holds Sawamura's hips, ready to thrust back in. To help him along, Sawamura widens his stance, spreading his knees on the towel and bracing himself well against the wall, and Kuroo licks his lips at the sight presented to him.

"Daichi-san!"

Kuroo halts his thrust abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice right outside the classroom, his cock only halfway into Sawamura before he freezes up, both of them staying deathly still as footsteps patter down the corridor.

"Daichi-san, where are you? Takeda-sensei says that the bus will be leaving in a while so we have to round up the team."

Kuroo groans deep in his throat, half-annoyed and fully frustrated. He just wants to slam the rest of his cock into Sawamura, to make him moan out loud without being self-conscious about anyone hearing them. Sawamura has tensed up again, trembling as he tightens up painfully around Kuroo's cock, and Kuroo flinches and leans in to hug him reassuringly.

Sawamura inhales sharply, his chest expanding in Kuroo's arms, and he clutches at Kuroo's forearms frantically as he whispers, "Don't move now, Kuroo. Please don't move now."

His hips are shuddering so hard against Kuroo that Kuroo has to consciously fight down the urge to thrust into him, but Kuroo breathes deeply and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to even out his harsh breathing and listen for the sound of fading footsteps. He actually contemplates murder for one fleeting second before he reminds himself that Sawamura would probably break up with him if he hurts a single hair on any of his teammates' heads. Instead, he holds himself still, his cock achingly hard where it is half-buried in Sawamura's ass, and his arms wrapped tight around Sawamura.

"It's alright, no one will see you," Kuroo murmurs at him, running a soothing hand over Sawamura's hip. "I won't let anyone see you."

The footsteps patter up and down the corridor and Kuroo pushes Sawamura against the wall, covering him with his body in case anyone decides to burst through the classroom door and sees them in this position. His shoulders are broad enough to block most of Sawamura from sight and Kuroo strokes Sawamura's hair, tucking his head protectively under his chin.

After what feels like an eternity, silence falls outside the classroom, and Kuroo finally dares to move, taking a deep breath and sagging against Sawamura in relief. The slight movement drags a deep moan out of Sawamura, his body trembling violently against Kuroo, and Kuroo braces Sawamura with an arm around his waist, aroused but surprised at the intensity of Sawamura's reaction.

Sawamura digs his hands into Kuroo's arm, his body squirming against Kuroo's, trapped between Kuroo and the wall, and he won't look at Kuroo, which worries Kuroo. He leans in to look at Sawamura's face, dragging his face away from his forearms with a hand, and finds glazed brown eyes looking back at him, brimming with tears. Sawamura looks like he is about to come, his body hyper-sensitive to Kuroo's touch, and that is when Kuroo realises why Sawamura had been so insistent about Kuroo not moving.

"Oh, Sawamura," Kuroo murmurs lowly as he smirks and leans in to bury his nose in Sawamura's hair, deliberately pushing his weight forward a tiny bit into Sawamura. The result is amazing and Sawamura _moans_ , his hips bucking reactively as he throbs around Kuroo's cock. "Was I rubbing up against your prostate the whole time they were out there calling for you? Did it feel good having my cock up against it the whole time?"

The one time that Kuroo hadn't been actively looking for Sawamura's prostate, he finds it. Sawamura is so _sensitive_ there it makes Kuroo's head spin just watching his reactions as he bucks his hips shallowly, not pushing his cock in deeper but dragging the head of his cock against the place he has begin to recognise as Sawamura's prostate. He searches Sawamura's face carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort but Sawamura is only slack-jawed with pleasure, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tries to contain his moans. Kuroo's only regret is that he had chosen a position where he can't see Sawamura's face properly but the rest of him is smugly satisfied that it feels as good for Sawamura as it does for him.

Kuroo grabs Sawamura by the hip, bringing his other hand around to Sawamura's front so that he can wrap his fingers around Sawamura's swollen cock, and he does what he had wanted to do earlier and slams his cock fully into Sawamura. The movement slides Sawamura's cock forward in his hand and Sawamura gasps at the stimulation on both ends, a letting out a high startled noise. It only takes a few more rough and clumsy thrusts before Sawamura is coming into Kuroo's hand and Kuroo groans as Sawamura tightens up around him, stopping his cock from going any deeper.

Not that it matters because having Sawamura squeeze him like this just pushes Kuroo over the edge and he comes tumbling right after Sawamura. It is sloppy and Kuroo thinks they barely even did anything more than a few tentative thrusts between them but it feels so good Kuroo doesn't care about how long either of them lasted. Sawamura feels unbearably hot and wet inside as he comes and Kuroo slumps over Sawamura's shoulder, incoherent with pleasure.

Somehow, he manages to keeps his hand moving, pumping Sawamura's cock for its last spurts of cum, but Sawamura has all but collapsed against the wall, his cheek pressed to its surface and his body quivering in the aftermath of his orgasm. His body has gone limp, loosening up around Kuroo's cock, and Kuroo thinks he should pull out so that they can started on cleaning up, but it feels so deliciously warm in Sawamura that he can't bring himself to move yet. Kuroo could get addicted to Sawamura—as if he wasn't already hopelessly in love with him—and it is a shame that they won't be able to meet again until spring.

"Kuroo?" Sawamura finally mumbles out after what feels like ages, his words slurring together in exhaustion.

"Mmm?" Kuroo nuzzles the side of Sawamura's neck affectionately.

"Did you come in me?"

Kuroo freezes. Then he glances side to side, looking for a telltale box but finding nothing but the bottle of lube he had brought out. He had remembered packing condoms in his bag but now that he thinks about it, he doesn't remember taking it out of his bag or rolling any on in his haste.

Slowly, he leans away from Sawamura while looking down at where they are connected and as suspected, his cock is bare as he pulls it out of Sawamura. Without Kuroo's cock to stopper it, a trickle of cum and lube dribbles out of Sawamura's hole, leaking down his thighs, and it is simultaneously the sexiest and most foreboding sight he has ever seen. So _that_ is why it felt especially hot in Sawamura after Kuroo had come.

"Umm..." Kuroo stalls, trying to figure out how to break it to Sawamura, even though he is pretty sure that Sawamura had already figured it out. "Yes...?" Kuroo hugs Sawamura, squeezing him tightly in apology, trying to placate him before his temper flares. Sawamura had told him that he would prefer it if Kuroo used a condom during sex and Kuroo had taken note of that—only to completely forget about it when he actually came down to doing it. "I'm sorry, Sawamura. I really am. I kinda, um, forgot in the heat of the moment."

"Kuroo," Sawamura sighs through gritted teeth, a twinge of embarrassment in his voice as he mutters under his breath. "How am I supposed to get it out? And they're already looking for me."

"I'll clean up here while you go to the washroom," Kuroo suggests delicately. "If we hurry we can make it before they come looking for us again."

Sawamura groans as he turns around, glaring heatedly at Kuroo. But he isn't really angry at Kuroo, maybe more annoyed, because his glare is softened by the stars in his eyes and he still leans in to kiss Kuroo on the mouth before he starts getting up.

\---

They make it just in time to the parking lot outside school before Karasuno has to leave, and Kuroo follows in Sawamura's wake, itching to touch him. He can still feel Sawamura on his skin, his warmth lingering on him, and Kuroo burns in all the places Sawamura had touched him, longing for more. But no one in the training camp actually knows that they are dating—although Kuroo suspects that Kenma, Yaku, Kai, and Suga have their suspicions—and unless someone brought it up, they weren't going to flaunt their relationship in public.

Kuroo still wishes that he could at least hold Sawamura's hand as they say their goodbyes in the parking lot and he looks longingly at Sawamura as they face each other beside the bus. Around them, the others are saying their goodbyes—some more loudly than the rest—and Kuroo ignores them in favour of basking in his boyfriend's presence one more time before they part.

Quietly, so that nobody else can hear them, Kuroo asks him, "Did you manage to clean up?" By the time he had reached the washroom, he had met Sawamura on his way out and Sawamura had rushed the both of them down to the ground level to the bus.

Sawamura flushes a dark shade of crimson and he huffs out an equally quiet, "Don't. Ask."

"I'm really sorry about that, Sawamura," Kuroo says honestly.

Sawamura sighs softly, but there is no heat in his eyes as he glances up at Kuroo with a small, rueful smile. "Just remember to use a condom next time, okay?"

The mention of a "next time" makes Kuroo's heart pound with hope and he perks up, a grin forming on his lips as he says, "I'll make sure to do that _next time_."

Sawamura punches him lightly in the chest for that and Kuroo pretends to bend over in pain so that he can bump into Sawamura affectionately. Sawamura's face draws near, so close that they could kiss if Kuroo just scooted forward a bit, but then Sawamura leans back abruptly and that dizzying proximity is gone.

"Don't pout," Sawamura says as Kuroo does just that, drooping at being denied a kiss. Sawamura's eyes are full of fondness as he makes to touch Kuroo's face before he suddenly remembers where they are and drops his hand awkwardly. "I'll still call and text."

"I'm still going to miss you so much, Sawamura," Kuroo murmurs, shuffling closer to him.

Sawamura's face, already glowing in the last rays of the evening sun, turns a shade warmer as he says, almost inaudibly, "Me too."

Kuroo glances around discreetly then takes one more step forward, nudging Daichi behind a corner of the bus. It is a temporary blind spot as long as everyone stays exactly where they are—not likely—and Kuroo seizes the opportunity to wrap his arms around Sawamura. Hands grasp at the back of his shirt as Sawamura sinks into his hug, and Sawamura is an even bigger risk-taker than Kuroo because he leans up on his toes to peck Kuroo on the lips.

"Time to go!" the Karasuno coach's voice rings out over the parking lot and they jump apart guiltily.

"Well, bye then," Kuroo says shyly, his lips burning from the kiss.

"See you in spring," Sawamura tells him, his hands fidgeting with the strap of his bag as he smiles back at Kuroo, his face still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that their first time would go really awkwardly and dorkily and maybe even be a massive failure but Kuroo actually ended up being kinda cool in this. I'll let it slide for his birthday... You get to have your fun on your day, Kuroo Tetsurou...
> 
> Aaaaand that's the last one!
> 
> This kinktober was much shorter than the previous year's but I hope everyone still had fun! I've gotten really busy from then to now and just so much has changed in a year but my love for kurodai burns as strong as ever (even though my time and energy has gone way down sobs).
> 
> If you enjoyed this kinktober, let me know if you had a favourite entry in particular!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
